Proud of me too
by lnln
Summary: Stephs cleaning up her life. No more love triangle and no more sugar. It's time to grow up. No real bashing on Morelli or Ranger. First time writing be gentle, but leave a comment! The characters are Janets. I'm just playing with them.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a girl I was stubborn and defiant. I wasn't your average burg girl. That hasn't changed much, although lately I have let too many people sway me and guilt me. I don't like who I'm turning into. When I was 7 my mom tried to dress me up for school photos in the perfect burg girl fashion. I wanted to wear jeans and my wonder woman shirt. In the end, I wore my jeans, wonder woman shirt with a stain, messy hair and smiled as big as I could. I looked ridiculous but I was proud. I won after all. My mother was mad and my grandma and grandpa Mazur hung bought and hung the photo on the fridge. Grandpa Mazur even showed everyone at the senior center.

My name is Stephanie Plum I am a bounty hunter in my 30's. I have unruly, brown, hair that is a mess of waves and curls. I have blue eyes and most days my pants fit. I have a long lean body but mostly it's just genes because embarrassingly enough old people can outrun me at times. I also tend to roll in garbage and explode cars, but I almost always manage to get my skip so I think I'm a decent bounty hunter. For instance, right now my faded blue and lime green corolla is in flames and I have soda spilled all over me.

"Damn it all to Hell! I hate this. How many of my cars have exploded? It's not normal." I complained to Lula.

Lula is my partner and friend. She is a big black former hooker who never changed her wardrobe. Today she was wearing 6 in heels, a shiny white latex skirt, and bedazzled purple tank top, both were way too small. She was loud and we were a lot like Lucy and Ethel, but Lula was a loyal friend and you can't ask for better than that. Unless the cops showed up then she took off like a cockroach in light. Lula thought she was allergic, probably due to her former profession.

"This makes 2 this week, but only 2 for the month so it could be worse. You just have bad car karma. You got lots of luck in other things. Uh oh. Here comes all that luck. I've got some filing to do and I need some chicken. I'll see you at the office."

I went to tell her to bring me some but she was already gone. She can move fast for the right motivation. The cops pulled up a second later followed by the fire department and started to work the scene.

"You all right?" Eddie checked me over and I nodded. Eddie is my favorite cousin and my favorite cop. He doesn't yell and he always asks if I'm ok before continuing to process the scene. Before that though Joe Morelli interrupted us. Joe Morelli is my on again off again Italian boyfriend who hates my job. He has sexy brown eyes and hair with an athletic look and a never-ending sex drive. We're currently off but he doesn't seem to get that whenever my name shows up on the scanner.

"Cupcake, I heard your name come across the scanner. The bank on the next block has a position for a teller. They have normal hours, but your cars wouldn't be exploding. What happened this time?"

"Joe, I don't need a new job. I need a new car. Not that it's your business. I don't know what happened this time. I spilled my soda and stopped to get some napkins. When we were inside the we heard the pop after it exploded. How about instead of telling me about a job you ask how I am? We might not be together but I thought you at least considered me a friend."

"Jesus, Cupcake, of course I care about you. Why do you think I'm here? I figured you were OK since your standing here talking to Eddie and not in the rig. I just think you should get a safer job. One with a better life expectancy. No one's lucky enough to cheat death forever."

Ok I know it's nice he cares. I still love him, mostly, I think. He's safe and familiar, but it just pisses me off. "Look Joe let's not, ok. How about we just back off and talk later. I don't want another scene. But as soon as I say it though I watch money exchange hands between Carl and Big Dog. There's going to be a scene.

"Hey Carl, who won the bet?"

"Big Dog won this round. He's got a big date next week maybe he can take her some place and buy her a real meal."

"He'd have the money to take her to a real place if he didn't waste it all batting on my life." They both had the sense to look a bit guilty.

"You know we don't mean anything by it. It's just for fun."

"Fun? What if I was in the car? What if this explosion was the one to burn me alive? Would you win more money, or less? Big Dog give me the money. I figure my life, my money." He didn't say anything just looked embarrassed and gave it over. I handed the $80 to Eddie.

"Since you're the only one who can figure out how to do your job I figure this belongs to you. You were the only one to make sure I was OK. And the only one to not bet on my life or tell me I'm not good enough." I kissed his check and walked away. I could hear one of them say come on Steph don't be like that. But I wasn't sure who it was and didn't want to yell. I didn't want to make a bigger scene. I just wanted to go home and shower. Ranger pulled up and looked me over. Ranger is Cuban Sex walking, and my mentor and friend who believes in me. He's a bit taller than me covered in muscles and mocha skin. He scares all men and makes women faint when he smiles.

"Proud of you Babe. You ok?"

"Glad someone is. I'm fine. Just need to get home and shower. I'm going to walk it's only a few blocks." He nodded and left. I wasn't proud because I know I created this mess. Why be proud that I'm a grown woman and can't defend myself. I can't even think of a reason anyone would actually be worried since it's something that happens too often.

Once I got home I plopped on my bed and laid in my thinking position and started contemplating my life. I'm drained I'm in my 30's living barely paycheck to paycheck. I can't keep a car for a month and I can't seem to keep a guy around either. Aside from Rex, my pet hamster. I also don't have any great skills for my current job. I need to make some changes. But I don't change easily. I guess I should start with who I want to be and make a list. Jumping up out of bed I grabbed a tasty cake some paper a pen and a bottle of coke then got Rex for inspiration and settled back in my spot.

 _I want to be a bounty hunter. I don't want to be a joke. I need training. I need exercise. I need bullets. I need a new gun. Charge stun gun. Avoid trash. Why do I want to do this? Stop needing to be rescued. Be more aware of surroundings. Be prepared._ I scribbled and doodled on the paper. I want to do this because I like it mostly. I don't like being laughed at or covered in garbage. I really don't like being shot at but I'm pretty good at it.

 _Spend more time with friends. Talk to mom about job and men. No more blind dates, No more marriage talk. Talk to Lula about gun control and aim._ She needs to stop shooting at people when they call her fat. At least she's missed so far.

 _Ranger/Morelli/Me_ This is a hard one. I love two men but can't commit to either. Ranger is secretive and doesn't want more than a condom commitment. Joe is Joe. He has burg mentality and wants a wife and 2.5 kids and picket fence for the dog. I am not sure I want kids. Mostly they're sticky and loud. I also don't want to be a housewife. I don't want to be a burg wife. I need a break from men. All men.

 _Permanently end things with Joe. No more breaks or back and forth. Stop kissing Ranger. Stop dreaming of someday. Be happy with today. Work on myself. 6 months. Love me. Be proud of me_ _._ I can be alone for 6 months right? I'll just date myself. I need some time off. If I would have gotten pregnant would I have known for sure who the baby's dad was? Oh no, don't think about that. I don't know if I want kids let alone want a fight between two men and imaginary children. Maybe a kid wouldn't be so bad if my life wasn't a mess. Maybe but not likely.

Ok so I made a list, how am I going to start?

"Stephanie, I got a call from Loretta, she said Giovanni's is hiring and your car blew up are you OK?"  
"Yeah mom I'm fine. I think it just overheated and caught fire. I like my job."  
"Alright. Are you coming to dinner tonight? We're having pot roast with mashed potatoes and for dinner I have some chocolate cupcakes. I made extra for the girls to take to the school party."  
"Sure if dad can pick me up." I wasn't sure I wanted to go to dinner but I figured I could start my list there. And who says no to free food? OK who says no to chocolate cupcakes? I heard my parents talking in the background.  
"Your dad is on his way now. Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah mom I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up and got ready faster than usual and waited for my dad outside.

"Hey pumpkin. How are you?"  
"I'm fine dad. Is Val and the kids there?" Knowing it would be a circus tonight if they weren't.  
"No. They already left. They spent the day there. Mary Alice galloped and knocked over Angies tea party and Albert cut himself then passed out from the sight of the blood." They drove him nuts but he loved them. I'm pretty sure he only liked Albert because he was good to Val and got her out of his bathroom. I smiled anyhow.

"Dad you still go shooting sometimes right?" My dad used to have a few guns, but when Grandma moved in we had to get rid of all of them so he wouldn't be tempted to shoot her. He retired from the Army but doesn't talk about what he did and doesn't want it to be common knowledge.  
"Yeah the guys and I go out sometimes. I gave them my favorite gun when I had to give them up so I could still get it out and use it sometimes. Why? Want to go to the range?  
"Yeah I think I need a different gun. I don't feel comfortable with this one. And I need to practice I don't want to need to be rescued anymore." My voice was quieter and I was embarrassed I needed to be rescued so many times. I want to stand on my own. My dad thought about it for a second.  
"OK, when do you want to go? I can help you find the right gun for your size and needs."  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"Has someone been bothering you? You're not in trouble now, are you?"  
"No, I just need to start making some changes. I don't want to be laughed at. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
"No Pumpkin. I don't mind. I'm glad. I've been wanting to help, but didn't want to push. I didn't think you'd want my help."

When we reached my parents my mom and grandma were putting food on the table and we all sat down to eat. My dad was back in his quiet mode.

"I hard your car got blown up from the girls at the clip and curl. What happened this time? I bet it was the Mob. They like to blow up cars. Did you catch a member of The Family and they retaliate?" My grandma has an exciting imagination. And loves being the talk of the town. She loves when my cars go up in smoke but doesn't want me in them when it happens. She thinks I have a more exciting life than I do.

"No grandma I think it was just a bad car. I didn't see it this time I was in the store."  
"Hmm. Well that's not that exciting. Do you mind if I change the story a bit when I go to bingo tomorrow?"  
"Please don't. Besides spreading rumors about the mob probably wouldn't go over well."  
"Stephanie I ran into Marie at the deli today and she said her nephew single again."  
"No mom. No set ups. I wanted to talk to you about it. I'm going to start getting some training for my job. I like I just want to be good at it. Anyways I've decided for a while I'm not going to date anyone. I want to just focus on training and myself. Besides Morelli and I just ended our relationship."  
"You're not just taking a time out like last time? What about marriage? You don't have to marry Joe, but don't you want to get married someday? Maybe settle down and have some kids?"  
"Honestly I don't know. I know I want a committed partner maybe a husband someday. But this back and forth with Joe isn't healthy. I care for him but we both want to change each other so much and it's not working. Plus, I still care for Ranger and I need to just be alone and love myself first. But Joe and I are over for good. I'll have to talk to him tonight."  
"Ok. Where are you getting training? Is Ranger going to train you?"  
"No. I'm not sure where I'll get training I just started planning tonight. I need some self-defense and some practice with take down techniques and some exercise. Not just when I ate too much. I think I might take off and go to the beach this weekend and then figure something out." I realized no one was upset. No one was yelling or saying why me. Dad was also paying attention and not just hiding behind his food. It's weird.  
"Jeff's son might be able to help you out. He lives in point pleasant and runs a gym that has a lot of different classes. I can ask him at the poker game tonight. You can come play a round or two with us like old times if you want." I smiled at my dad. Truth is I missed playing poker with him sometimes. I used to go before I married Dickie, only stopping to try and do the housewife thing but never returned after the divorce.  
"Yeah dad I'll come with you tonight."

The rest of dinner went back to normal we ate and gossiped and the cupcakes were amazing but I only had 2. I made sure I could borrow big blue for a while and followed dad to the club.

The guys all greeted me with smiles and were happy I came back. I'm not a great poker player but we have fun. I tried to remember the things they taught me on keeping a blank face, but the smell of cigars and cologne brought back memories and I was just happy to be there, I also talked to Jeff and gave him my number for his son, who he told me was recently single. But didn't push when I mentioned that I wasn't in the market for a man. I went home and fell into the bed sometime around 11 completely exhausted. I just laid there thinking tonight went so much better than I thought, and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up determined to bring in a higher bond FTA. The only one on my plate, at the moment. Once I bring him in I could afford rent and the rest of the weeks' vacation at point pleasant. I decided to dress I my Rangeman cargos a black tank top and my black work boots. I also dug around my purse and found 3 bullets and got my gun out of the cookie jar. Repeating to myself that today was going to easy and it's better to have than leave. I also hoped I wouldn't need it because I doubt I would use it. Instead of putting it in my pocket book like normal I put it in the thigh holster and hoped looking the part would mean no one would throw garbage on me or run. One day with no embarrassments. Was that really too much to ask? I stopped and picked up some donuts for the girls and headed into the bonds office.

"Hey white girl! Are there donuts for us? I could use a donut on account of I had a long night. That man was a snooze fest and he thought I wanted to go stag. What kind of man doesn't pay for dinner on a date? He complained that I ordered too much. I hadn't even ordered dessert yet."  
"Yeah, help yourself. Is Vinnie in?"  
"Hey Vinnie! Steph wants ya!" Connie yelled.  
"What, did you catch Donnie Pugh yet? What are you doing just standing there?"  
"I need to talk to you" I went in and closed his office door.  
"Look I'm going to get Donnie today then I'm taking the week off. You're going to have to have Ranger get the bonds that are due. I can do the rest when I get back. I'm not telling everyone where I'm at but I figured you should know I didn't just skip town. Will I still have a job?" I hated asking but I did want to keep my job I just needed some space.  
"What do you mean you're taking a week off? What do you think this is optional employment?"  
"Look Vinnie I just need some time alone. I need a break. Can you give it to me? We're family." Not that I wanted to admit but it was a card I could play. I wouldn't want to  
"Fine just get Donnie before you go. Ranger didn't want it. Everything OK?"  
"Thanks. Everything's fine. I'll have my phone but I don't know if I'll turn it on. Alright places to go." With that I walked out and told the girls bye. I told Lula I was just going to go look for info because I didn't want the questions today. Probably going out by myself wasn't a good idea since I decided to be smarter. But that's who I am.

Donnie Pugh was 35 with an acne scarred face a receding hairline he was tall and looked like he had some muscle but he was skinny so his weight wouldn't be my undoing. He was arrested for trying to rob the armored truck in front of a Walmart. He had taken an UZI but he forgot to load it. Maybe he just wanted to scare people and not actually shoot them. I would turn and run if someone pointed an Uzi at me. I parked outside his place and called to make sure he was home.

"Yeah"  
"Donnie Pugh"  
"Yeah who's this?"  
"Stephanie Plum I work for Vinnie. Listen I'm going to come get you to reschedule your court date. You have a few options though."  
"What options? I'm not going to jail."  
"You can either come with me nicely and I'll have Connie meet us there so she can re-bond you. Or you can try and resist in which case my gun is loaded and I will shoot you in the foot. I don't want to fill out the paperwork for a dead man and you can still hobble with a few missing toes."  
"You can't shoot an unarmed man! You'd have to find me to shoot me anyhow."  
"Look outside" I had made my way to his front porch. "Not only can I find you but I can also plant a knife on you. You'd be surprised how many people grab the knife after they're shot in the foot. Plus, I'm a woman who's going to believe I didn't feel threatened?" Once again I'm playing all the weak cards.  
"You're sure Connie will rebond me right away?"  
"Yup I'll call her on the way"  
He opened the door. He decided to come easily. It helped that he was a first time offender and didn't know I was completely bluffing. I wasn't about to shoot anyone, even if it was just in the foot. I just wanted this to go easy.

I dropped him off without any fuss, I didn't spend any time hanging out talking to anyone. I just got my receipt, thanked the desk clerk and left. I headed back to the bonds office.

"Hey I thought you were just going to look. How'd you get him to go in?" Connie asked.  
"I threatened to shoot him in the foot and plant a knife on him after claiming self defense and he believed me. I might have made him think I had done it before."  
"Everything OK?"  
"Yeah. Look I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week I already talked to Vinnie, but I wanted to let you know. I'm going to take a break at the beach."  
"Like a girls week that sounds like a good idea! This could be fun!" Lula started getting excited. Shit.  
"No Lula I just need some time to think by myself. I'm not quitting but I need some time. Vinnies going to ask you and Rangeman for help till I get back."  
"Huh. Doesn't seem like much of a vacation. Ok I'll see you next week. I'm going to get donuts." With that she walked out.  
"You sure your OK?" Connie asked after Lula was gone. She looked genuinely concerned. I never take off aside from Hawaii, I've never taken a vacation.  
"Yeah, just got some thinking and planning to do. I'll be fine. I need to talk to Joe and Ranger before I go."  
"Call me if you need anything,"  
"Thanks."

I got in my car and started the calls. Best to do it in person. I'm going to need a drink to get through tonight. I called my dad and told him I'd like to start target practice on Monday a week from now unless he wanted to drive out to the beach because I was headed there in the morning. Next up was Ranger. He said he could stop over late tonight. I knew it would be easier to talk to him after I had a drink and before I passed out. If I did pass out it would still be easier to talk in the dark when he snuck in, than at Rangeman with everyone to witness. It's not even easy thinking about taking a break from Ranger. God help me but I love that man. Joe is next. I love Joe but I'm never going to marry him and pop out babies playing housewife.

"Morelli."  
"Hey Joe it's me can you meet me, can we talk?"  
"Yeah sure I'm headed to Pino's"  
"uh, yeah sure, that's fine." Not the ideal place but we can sit in the back and not scream. Right? So I drove over and sat in the car thinking for a bit. Of course, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and jumped when I heard someone knock on the window.

"Jeez Steph I didn't mean to scare you. Are you coming in?"  
"Actually can we talk here for a sec?" he nodded and got in. Now or never. I can do this.  
"Ok so look Joe. I love you." I felt the tears trying to escape. "I really do. I'm sorry about the crap with Ranger. I'm sorry I wasn't fair to you. You deserve better than that."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about a lot too. Especially for yelling at you when you're in danger instead of checking on you first. I do love you Cupcake."  
"I know you love me. Joe I'm never going to be a house wife. I'm never going to fit in with all the burg wives. It's just not who I am. It's not who you need or want either. I know you want normal and someone to relax with after dealing with murder and mayhem all day. Joe, I can't go back to you. I love you but it's not enough." A few tears finally escaped.  
"I know." He was quiet, there wasn't any yelling. "I love you too Steph, but I'm not going to be the supportive husband you need. I worry when you leave and I'm terrified you're going to get yourself killed working for Vinnie. I know you're good at it, you can find anyone, but you don't have the training. I can't go back either, even if I want to. I love you though I always will."  
"Maybe after time can we be friends?" Please say yes. I don't want to lose Joe forever.  
"Are you leaving me for Manoso?" He looked hurt and afraid of the answer.  
"No, I'm actually not going to see anyone for a while. I'm taking a break and going to just be alone and figure my life out. I'm going to get training though. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to look like a bigger fool."  
"I'm glad you're going to get training. We can be friends. Don't completely blow off Manoso though. As much as I can't stand the thought of you leaving me for him, he does love you too."  
"I can't be what he needs either. I have to talk to him tonight too. I'm going on vacation for the week."  
"Stay safe Steph." He kissed me goodbye and left. I drove around the blocked parked and bawled like a baby. This was the complete end of Joe and I. I knew it was the right choice but it didn't hurt any less. After a while I calmed down and headed towards home. I stopped at the gas station and got a couple bottles of wine. Once home I started packing some clothes for the beach and took a shower. It was 9:00 by the time I was done and I ate the leftovers my mom had sent and opened the wine putting in Ghostbusters. I wanted to watch it for the comfort but my mind was miles away thinking of Ranger. I love him but I need commitment. I know he loves me but he hurts me with his condom comments and his entertainment budget line and it kills me when he wants me to leave after getting close to me. I can't do it. I hear the locks tumble, take a deep breath and large sip of the wine. Here we go again.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I wish this were easy. I wish I didn't have to do this.  
"My life. Did you know when I was a girl I got into so much trouble not once thinking about what people thought? I would tuck my dress in my underwear when I was hanging upside down so I could see and because, Wonder Woman did it. Now I make decisions because of other people. I worry about the phone calls my mother gets, I wonder what the neighbors will say or who's going to leave a message on my machine. I still play bounty hunter, but it affects me now. I don't want it to. I don't want to rely on your proud of you Babe comments. I don't want to be crushed when you say I'm an entertainment item in your budget. That's what's wrong. I don't want to be a burg wife. I don't want to be a friend with benefits I want to be loved. I want to be loved unconditionally. I love you. Do you know that? You read me like a book and see every emotion when you look at me how do you not know I'm so in love with you, that you scare me with how easily you can break me? You say you love me in your own way but you say your love comes with a condom. You made a deal to sleep with me then you ran before the sun came up. You say you can't have a relationship with me yet you've claimed me as your woman on Stark St and you give me car after car. You check on me every time. You let me stay in your apartment to stay safe. You have risked your life for me. I don't know how to not love you." I took a breath and realized what I had said as the tears fell down my face. I couldn't control it.  
"Babe-"  
"No, wait. This isn't easy I need to say it before I can't. I love you. I will always love you. I can't keep kissing you and running to your bed. I can't because I break when you pull away from me. It was so easy to pretend in Hawaii, but I avoided you after because it crushed me. I chose Morelli because I do love him, not the same but I do. I also know he loved me more than I did him. I wasn't going to be destroyed if he left. I'm asking you for time. I am going to be gone for a week and I'll be safe. But when I come back I just need your friendship no stolen kisses or promises of someday. I need a break from all men and dating I need to re-find me. I need to be proud of me. No more love triangle. Can you please just be my friend?" the last part was barely a whisper.  
" Anything you need I'll always be there for you. I'll always be your friend. I'm sorry I hurt you babe. I never meant to hurt you. Where are you going?"  
"Pleasant point I just need to think and time to find myself. Between ending things with Morelli permanently and this, I need some happy. I'll only be gone a week. I can't be gone too long. Vinnie is going to ask you for help while I'm gone. Then I'll catch up the rest when I get back so I still have a job."  
"You always have a job waiting at Rangeman too. Enjoy the beach Babe. Will you take a panic button so I know you're safe? Can I see you when you get back?"  
Yeah I'll take it, and I'll call you when I'm back." He held me for a minute while I cried kissed me and left. I took the bottle of wine chugged a bunch and brought it to bed where I broke down again. I hiccuped and cried myself to sleep. So far upgrading to Stephanie Plum 2.0 sucked.

When I woke up to the cure, a panic button, and a set of keys with a note

 _Babe  
Figured you'd need this.  
Take the car in the lot. It's yours.  
Remember there's no price  
I'm sorry_

I checked the lot and found a dark silver Nissan Juke. Not one of his company cars, and not one of his personal cars. Stunned I ate my food and looked at it again I was little, but had a backseat so I could still pick up skips. It was cute and I loved it at first sight. But seriously it's too much. I tried to call him but he didn't pick up. I tried calling him at work and the operator said Ranger Left a message for to keep it and stay safe. It was pretty and I wanted to drive it. I tried to give it back and couldn't so I'm going to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

I got a shower, got dressed, skipped the makeup and called my dad to see if he was home so I could pick him up and have him drive big blue home. On our way back to my place dad spoke up.

"I'm proud of you pumpkin, I'm glad you're getting training, and ending the love triangle. Yes, I knew about it. But it's your life. I have something for you. I talked to a friend from the lodge. He has a summer house on the beach it's not much you can stay there for the week. He doesn't use it much anymore, so you might have to clean it up a bit. It'll save you some money if you don't need a hotel. But before you go I'd like to stop at the gun shop and get you a new gun. I know you don't like them, but it's best to have one if you're out by yourself."  
"Thanks. I'll stay at the house and we can get a new gun and try it out. Type in the address if you want to go now."

After a few turns we pulled in and I was nervous, I don't like guns. I especially don't like that I've killed a man with one. But I didn't want anyone else to have to kill for me. Remembering the slayers was the hardest. Sally sweet had never taken a life and he took several that day for me. I was determined to never let it happen again. We tried out several but ultimately we settled on my dads pick for me. It was a black Glock 26 and it was only mildly irritating that I chose the Baby Glock but decided I'd rather carry it every day than something heavy. Although what really sold me was when my dad said he thought it was the most reliable because it can still shoot whether it's dirty, muddy, or wet. He also said I shouldn't let it get dirty and leave it. We bought that some ammo and a gun cleaning kit. Then we went into the back range and he had me practice and changed my stance and practice for a little bit longer. Once he was satisfied I could load it, unload it, and shoot my target we bought more ammo and left. I dropped him off where he kissed my cheek and told me to check in and have a good time. I felt like my relationship with my dad was changing in a good way and I smiled.

On the way to the beach I thought about the choices I have made the last few days. I thought about the pain I had been causing Joe and Ranger. I thought about how unfair I had been. I thought about the training I needed what I could do to improve not just my job but my life. I have had too many cars blow up and too many people break into my house. I figure I can't really say none of it was my fault. I've known since I started bounty hunter work that anyone can break in. And they have. I guess I should find a new place when I get back. I didn't move before because rent was cheap and I wasn't getting scared out of my own home. But really, staying in an apartment that wasn't safe wasn't smart. Pulling back from my thoughts I watched the road and started looking for the house.

The house is more of a cottage. It had wooden shingle siding with a turquoise door it was tiny and perfect. I unlocked it and was in love. It had a loft bedroom and open floor plan. I put Rex on the counter and noticed it was dusty, but even I could clean that. I went out the back door to find a small porch with just enough room for two chairs and a small table. It had a small fence and it was far enough away from the water line I didn't need to worry, but it was on the water. It was like heaven and I think I'll have to rent it out when I come back even if I'm paying for it. I called my parents and told them I made it and told them it was perfect and beautiful and I loved it, that I'd probably never want to leave. I also asked my dad to make sure his friend didn't want me to pay him for staying there. He laughed a bit and said he'd ask but that he doubted it. It was his friend Randy's place and Randy wasn't a fan of the beach since it reminded him too much of his daughter who passed away a few years back. It was sad, but I could see why she loved it here. Everything could wait for tomorrow, today I would just enjoy the quiet. I changed into shorts and a bikini top and ran out to the beach with a hoodie in hand, then sat there watching the water until the sun had set. When I went in I covered the bed with a blanket set an alarm for ten minutes before sunrise and fell asleep feeling more peaceful than I had in months.

I woke up forgetting where I was and why I set the alarm for a second. Then it all came back. I laid there for a second and then grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. The plan was to watch the sun rise today and I wasn't going to miss it. I opened a pop tart and dropped a piece in Rex's tank saying good morning. Then grabbing a cup of coffee, my notebook, and cell phone, I went out to the back porch. I was going to start figuring things out today and even though I'm not a morning person, no one can resist a sunrise on the water. The sun rose and it was quiet and beautiful. Since it was Tuesday and not near a holiday I didn't have to worry about anyone being around. Where should I start today?

 _Exercise routine. Don't get outrun by every skip!_

 _Takedown techniques - not involving rolling in garbage..._

 _Pick a damn lock! (Am I the only one who can't?)_

 _Self-defense- knee to groin doesn't count._

 _Be aware of surroundings._ _DON'T GET KIDNAPPED. I'M A GROWN WOMAN!_

 _Prevent vehicle explosions. Change car Karma!_

 _Learn Spanish. Whats he been saying?_

 _Learn blank face. Protect my heart_

OK so list made. What do I need that I can do by myself to start? I can buy a lock picking set. I pick up my phone and scroll around on amazon for one. They have everything, right? Wait I should call Jeffs son Austin first.

"Hello?"  
"Hi this is Stephanie Plum. I'm looking for Austin is he there?"  
"Hi Stephanie, my dad said you'd be calling about taking self-defense classes and maybe using the gym. He said you find trouble a little too often." Great one more person who doesn't know but knows I'm a wreck.  
"Yeah I guess I do. Truthfully I'm not sure if I could use your gym since I don't live in point pleasant but I was hoping you could help me out maybe tell me where to start. I'm over at Randy's beach house. Jeff said you'd know it do you think you could stop by some time and we could talk?"  
"Sure you're a few houses down from me. When are you free?"  
"Anytime that works for you I'm just outside watching the water. It's a vacation for me so no real plans."  
"OK. Let me get some breakfast and I'll be over. Have you eaten?"  
"I had a pop tart." Seriously is that ever enough food?  
"I've got some donuts They're from yesterday but I can bring them over and we can talk while we eat?" Seriously who lets donuts sit all day without eating them?  
"That sounds great! I'll see you in a bit. Come around back."  
I heard the disconnect and stared at it. Another man with no phone manners. I found a lock pick set that came with a clear lock that taught you how to do it. I went ahead and ordered it for prime shipping so I'd be able to practice here. Maybe I'll be free of getting handcuffed by the time I got back?

"Hello, Stephanie? It's Austin" Great another gorgeous man. Not what I needed. He was somewhere around 6'3" with tanned skin and well defined muscles on a lean body. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. And a few tattoos that somehow made him look even better. He was tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt that fit just right and was barefoot. He had a clean shaved face and looked like he just got out of the shower. But I'm off men, so I shouldn't worry about it. Bobby, Lester, and Diesel are all attractive and I don't jump them.  
"Yup you found me. Thanks for coming."  
"How do you like the place?"  
"It's perfect and beautiful! I wouldn't ever leave if I could stay. But I live an hour away."  
"I'm glad you like it. We redid it a few years ago. It's nice to see someone enjoy it again."  
"I'm sorry I heard about Randy's daughter, were you close?"  
"We were good friends. Not everyone lives here year round but we both did."  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Thanks but it was a few years ago. Time helps. Anyways I brought breakfast, you can tell me what your goals are while we eat."  
"Sounds good. I made a list. Too many thoughts, and I need some help. I can't keep putting it off and living in denial land."  
"Let's see it."  
"Oh, um, OK." I didn't intend to show it off. But why not I need the help. I reluctantly handed it over. He smiled and looked confused. Maybe his dad didn't tell him everything.  
"Your dad didn't tell you everything about me, did he?"  
"He said your Franks daughter and a bounty hunter with a great capture rate but you had some troubles." Here it goes.  
"Have you heard about the bombshell bounty hunter?"  
"Bombshell Bounty Hunter?"  
"That's what they call me. Basically, Lula and I are a lot like Lucy and Ethel. Neither one of us exercise. So everyone is faster than us. I somehow also get covered in garbage, my cars usually don't last more than a few weeks before they explode or something flattens them. I mean that literally. I've been kidnapped a few times, stalked, stunned, shot, stabbed, and thrown off a bridge. I'm a mess. I do almost always capture my FTA's but I get rescued more than any normal person. And the knee to balls comment it's basically my signature move since I don't like to use guns. I got a new gun with no bad memories and I've started working on it." OK just barely but I had to throw in some good cause that's a lot of bad. He stared at me for a bit then smiled.  
"I can see why he said you get in a bit of trouble. I can help with some of it. Who's the guy?"  
I sighed everyone has heard of Rangeman by now and Ranger seems to know everyone.  
"Someone I fell for knowing they didn't want a relationship. My love life was a mess too. I fell for two different men. I didn't cheat but I took advantage of breaks in the relationship. One who wanted me to be the dutiful housewife with kids. The other who could offer me a condom but not a ring. Unfortunately, I don't want to be a housewife and babies are terrifying. And I fell for the other before I ever slept with him. One night wasn't enough." Why am I telling him all this? Judas he's not a therapist.  
"Wow. I'm sorry. That's rough."  
"Yeah sorry to dump it all on you. I ended it with both but we'll stay friends. I just don't want to repeat it all again."  
"No problem I don't mind listening. I just got out of a bad relationship too."  
"Yeah your dad mentioned you were recently single." I smiled, "my mom does the same thing. Casually mentioning I'm single to any available guy with a job."  
"Yeah. Dad's like that. He thinks a good woman will fix anything." He chuckled a bit. "I'm not looking for any woman though. I'm happy being here alone with the dog for now anyway."  
"Yeah I'm on a real break from all men. I think I need to cool it for a bit. Learn to be by myself and have it be enough."  
"OK sounds good. Let's start with the exercise! We'll see where you're at and what we can do to improve it. I go jogging in the mornings while you're here why don't you come with me. I try to be done by sunrise. Then I do the rest of my workout at home or at the gym. We can tailor something to fit you."  
"OK but I can't run far or fast so don't let me slow you down. I don't mind if you leave me behind. I'll eventually make it or fall over."  
"If you're serious about this then you'll need a new diet too for when you start. It will help you build more muscle instead of just burning off fat. I'm not calling you fat don't mistake me. But you'll use a lot of energy to burn through donuts and pop tarts when you could use it to help build more muscle." He said taking a bite out of the donut. This is going to suck.  
"This is definitely going to suck, but I can do it. I can eat more than rabbit food though, right?" He laughed a bit and nodded. We talked about my goals and how to achieve them. We decided playing poker would help with the blank face and Rosetta Stone could help with learning Spanish. After running and workout he would teach me a new take down technique each day. He also said that we could continue this after I went back to Trenton just on the weekends when I wasn't working. Which sounded awesome to me. We then went to his place where he had all his home gym and we went through the cycle. I was sweating and my face was red but I made 2.5 miles of running. After a water break I lifted some weights to see what I could do, then I did pull ups, push-ups, sit ups, and squats. Basically, I left a lot to be desired. But he made me feel comfortable not embarrassed. He said a lot of his clients are worse off when they start and now they can run marathons. I don't plan on doing it, but it'd be nice to be physically able.

Then we separated to shower and meet back up to go shoe shopping since I would need shoes that didn't give me blisters and I could run in. I was excited about shoe shopping until I found out I didn't get to pick based on looks. I got a pair of running shoes that he chose for me, then I got a pair of cute flip flops so I had shoes to wear around the beach. Once I got home I climbed up the loft and passed out from exhaustion. This is going to be a long week.

Three days later I opened the lock pick kit and played around with it. It was kind of fun. In the morning, we run, he jogs at my pace until I'm done then runs on his own. He set me up with a circuit of exercises and when he comes back I start weights. Running wasn't as hard, but still it wasn't anywhere near being easy. I also haven't had sugar and I can feel it affecting me. I'm not falling for Austin, he's definitely in the friend zone, but I'm not blind either. Soon I'll have to up my work outs. I'm not sure how to tell Austin I need more of a work out from jelly donut hormones. He's shown me a few self defense moves and a few things to help with take downs so I'm not just responding to being attacked. At night, we light a fire and drink a few beers watching the sun set and talking about our lives and played some poker. He has a gym but a few friends of his would buy and rehab houses to sell on the side. His last girlfriend cheated on him with one of those friends and he has taken a break from it. He told me about his gym and we walked over and checked it out once. He was a skinny kid who got picked on for a while in school until he found boxing and started gaining muscle. From there he went on to marshal arts. And eventually got a degree and opened the gym. I told him more about Lula and Grandma Mazur and we laughed about some of the things I've gotten into. He wants to meet my grandma and wants to equal her when he's old. Doesn't everyone? During the day, I work on Rosetta Stone and hope it sticks and I pick it up fast. If not I can always take some night classes at the local college, but I don't want anyone to know I'm learning. I just want to know what people are saying.

"Lost in thought?" Speaking of Austin.  
"Oh, yeah, hey how was work?"  
"It was good. You can come up anytime you get bored."  
"I might have to take you up on that. There's something I need to ask. I need a second workout plan."  
"Why what's wrong with what you're doing? Are you hurt?"  
"Well, you see." Big sigh "I haven't had any sugar. Usually I have more sugar than sense and without sugar, my hormones go a little crazy. So, I need the extra workout to work off the jelly donut hormones." Please don't laugh. Yup, he laughed.  
"Yeah we can add something. It'll have to be light, so you don't overdo it. But you can run longer and during the day you could attend the yoga class. So, jelly donut hormones? I've never heard of those." He's still smiling. I guess it sounds crazy.  
"Yeah, last time I went off sugar I was a bit like a rabbit. I lasted a week, before something happened and someone gave me a bag of donuts."  
He laughed again. He was sexy when he smiles. God help me I need to go run.  
"So want to go running, or do you want to go for a swim?" Hopefully he realizes I'm not trying to get him in bed. He laughed again.  
"I'm pretty hot stuff huh? Let's go for a swim. You just keep your distance. You've got enough man trouble. And I need a friend more than a partner."  
"You know you're gorgeous, but I need a friend and I don't need more men drama."

We swam for a half hour and built a sand castle, went to our separate places for a shower and I figured I'd call in while I waited for Austin to come back over. Grandma Mazur answered and asked if I found me a hot stud yet, and then told me about her new man. Apparently, he has all his teeth and he's known to get frisky. She has her first date tonight. Mom was ironing because grandma tried to open a casket lid again and dad was good, just watching TV. I said I loved them and hung up. I sent a text to Lula asking how things were and Rangeman was collecting skips while she did the filing and visited with Connie and she wanted me to come back to work because she was bored. She was having fun checking out the Rangeman guys though. Austin came back over for the sunset and beer and we just hung out. It's been nice. I'm not ready to go home even though in a few days I need to. After Austin left I called Ranger.

"Babe?"  
"Ranger."  
"How's the beach?"  
"It's great. I would stay here forever if I could. How are you?"  
"Things are good. We've picked up a few of your skips, but there's a few I left for you. Connie said you would want to pick up Mooner."  
"Yeah, I think he forgets on purpose sometimes so I have an excuse to spend half a day watch TV Land marathons with him."  
"Babe" I could hear the amusement in his voice.  
"Ranger. I just called to let you know I am OK. I'm actually doing more than OK. I made a friend up here, he's been helping me get in better shape and come up with an exercise plan."  
"Oh. Who is he?"  
"One of my dads' poker buddies' son. He's just a friend, but has a gym and is helping me."  
"Ok. Are you safe? I could come visit."  
"I'm safe. There's no need to visit. Ranger I meant it. I can only be your friend. I know we have chemistry. I feel the connection but for now I can only be your friend."  
"I know. I meant I could visit as a friend."  
"Oh. Sorry, um, not this time. I'm going to see about renting this place next time. It's the perfect cottage. I seriously love it here. Maybe another time I come down I will invite you, the merry men and the girls. It would be fun. But I don't have the room for any of you. There's only a loft bedroom."  
"Not a problem I can rent something for all of us. You still coming home at the end of the week?"  
"Yeah I'll be back on Monday sometime. I'll see you then. Bye Ranger."  
"Stay safe Babe." He hung up.

I dreamt of Ranger and our someday. More like some night. I woke way to early and was bouncing around trying to wait to wake up Austin. I eventually gave in and went over to his place. I knocked on his door realizing it was only 4 am but I was awake, and he had told me I to let him know if I needed anything.

"Steph?"  
"Hey, so now that you're awake want to go for our run?"  
"What time is it? Is something wrong?"  
"It's 4 and nothing's wrong. Just thought we could get a head start today."

He looked at me funny and probably connected the dots. He smiled big and laughed a bit as he went back in to change. He was tying his shoes I heard him mumble something about jelly donuts and knew he had it figured out. I did my best to not be embarrassed but I blushed a bit. Today I ran longer and harder. He didn't go running again after me. I also did better on the rest of my workout. And we had omelets on the porch as the sun rose.

"We can add a run at night to help you calm down and burn energy I thought you were mostly kidding about the pent-up energy. But you were mostly able to keep up with me today for almost 4 miles. It should help you sleep a bit better too."  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you. I won't wake you tomorrow I can run by myself."  
"No, wake me. It just surprised me. I don't mind waking up earlier. Are you going to keep it up when you get home in a few days?"  
"Yeah. For a while. I want to do this. I just have to avoid eating with Lula and seeing Ranger." I was mostly thinking out loud but that was the first time I said Ranger was the guy I loved.  
"Ranger Manoso. I know of him. I thought that's who it was but you were avoiding his name and I didn't want to push. He's not a bad guy."  
"No. He's just complicated. And besides I'm going to focus on me, not men. It's like it's my new mantra. Me not men. How do you know Ranger?"  
"My cousin Brett works there and has talked about him a bit. I don't know him personally but I trust him."  
"I know Brett. I swear I didn't know he was going to get bombed or I wouldn't have stopped, and it all washed out I think." He looked confused.  
"Guess he didn't tell you about that huh?" He laughed.  
"No. What happened."  
"He was assigned to drive me and I was having trouble getting a skip so I thought I'd have Brett help me. He's a big guy. My FTA was a taxidermist, only instead of deer and elk, he stuffed rodents. He also made moving rodents, and exploding ones. So, we get there and Brett opens the door instead of letting me, and Bam! A Beaver exploded on him. They were filled with some kind of thick goop, but it washed off skin OK." He laughed full out that time.  
"I can see why he hadn't told me that story. I can't wait to see him now. Maybe I'll get him a stuffed beaver. That's great!" I laughed that time too.

Later that day I went to the gym and took the yoga class and met some of Austins friends. They were nice but I didn't want to keep interrupt, so I didn't stay long. I went back to the cottage and decided to just jump in the ocean and sun tan for a while. After all it was vacation and I would end up getting sweaty later after a run. Instead of waiting for Austin to run with me I went by myself about an hour before he usually came over. He shouldn't be punished because I'm off sex and sugar. I ran for 40 minutes and showered. Then we had burgers on his back porch and said goodnight to the sun with a beer. As much as I loved it here I was beginning to miss being home and having work. I was getting better at Rosetta Stone granted I'm still in the first week so it should be easy. I have figured out the lock picking toy though and I can pick my way into the cottage. I haven't tried anything else. It takes me a while but I can do it. Having nothing to do all day has helped. I have a nice tan too. And my blue eyes pop even though I haven't worn any make up since I've been here. I haven't even needed mascara.

The next few days passed pretty much the same and I was going to come back on the weekends so I could keep working with Austin even if I had to rent a room. But today was the day to clean up and pack up I had to leave and get back to my life. I did my morning workout with him and when he went to work I did my packing and Spanish lesson. Then I went to yoga and hung out with him for a bit before coming back to clean up. I skipped my last run since the shower was already clean and instead went for a swim and used Austin outdoor shower to wash off the salt. Thankfully I left my bikini on cause that's where he found me. His eyes were roaming and I knew my face was red. I can't say I haven't noticed him so I didn't call him out on it.  
"Uh um sorry I didn't think you'd mind. I already got the cottage cleaned up."  
"Yeah no problem. I heard the water on when I came in and was checking who was out here."  
"So want to share a pizza with me before I leave? If your busy tonight I can just get something on the way."  
"Pizza sounds good. I'll order it and you can use the bathroom shower if you want to get cleaned and changed."  
"Thanks."  
I grabbed my stuff and literally slipped into the bathroom slamming my elbow into the sink yelping as I fell.  
"I'm OK" I yelled not wanting him to see. I cleaned up quickly favoring my elbow. Tomorrow it would be a giant bruise but I was OK. When I was dried and dressed, I came out to the porch where he checked it over and told me it was best not to lift too much with it for a while and try to keep from hitting it again. He didn't say tell me what to do he gave advice. Unfortunately, while he was attractive I only had friendly feelings towards him not bedroom ones. He didn't keep me at arm's length and he didn't tell me what to do. We ate our pizza and I promised I'd be back soon. Then it was time to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up at 4:45, got dressed and went for my run. I went to the roof of my apartment building and started my work out as the sun started rising. I might not be a morning person yet, but this has easily become my favorite workout of the day. I have more energy and I just feel better all day. I refuse to believe it's the lack of sugar or I wouldn't get out of bed until 10. While I'm working through the circuit I'm wondering what's next on the list. I guess I could try apartment hunting. I have 3 weeks until next month is due and I'm running month to month by now since I've been here so long. Maybe I'll have time after work today. I finish my work out and have somewhat of a plan. I run downstairs and jump in the shower. I only decide to wear one coat of mascara. I didn't wear any make up last week and I looked better than I usually do. I curled my hair and put it in a ponytail, I like the extra bounce it has. I decide on black cargo pants and a white tank top. I also decide to wear the thigh holster with my new loaded gun. I'll have the confidence I get when I work for Rangeman without losing my identity in it. I head out with a bit of a bounce in my step, and buy a paper grab an egg sandwich since donuts are out. I have no idea how I'm going to partner with Lula today. Blasting the radio to some up beat peppy dance song I dance like a moron on the way. I haven't worked my ass off all week just to cave in today. I'm going to have fun today and prove I can do this. I am going to make myself proud. Even when no one will understand. Instead of heading for the office I head to my parents. I know my dad wakes up early and can go with me now if he's home by 7 That gives me an hour to go there and get him home.

"Stephanie? What are you doing here so early? Is everything OK?" My mom has somehow met me at the door again when I pulled up. I figure that question is going to be repeated a lot since nothing is normal anymore. I kind of like that nothings normal, I can play it off as mysterious. See I can make anything positive today.  
"Stephanie?" Ooops I got distracted.  
"Hi mom, everything's great. I just wanted to get a head start on my day. I've been waking up early to work out while I watch the sun come up. I like the quiet and it gives me time to plan things out and think." I lean over and kiss her cheek as I enter and it surprises her. My family shows affection with food. But I 'm not like that. I love with everything I have and I've decided not to hide it anymore. I'm not about to jump around hugging and kissing everyone. But I think she deserves it. After all her why me questions she seemed to support me last week. It meant more to me than every piece of cake she's ever given me.  
"This is a nice surprise. Have you eaten?"  
"Yeah I got some food on the way over. I'm on a new diet and I didn't want to ask for anything special. I also wanted to avoid the bakery." I admit smiling.  
"What kind of diet you're already skinny."  
"I'm not fat but I want to build some more muscle to help me protect myself and that means no junk, and no real sweets. I can add some back in later but for now I 'm trying this. I feel great too, I even got my morning workout done. I was hoping to pick daddy up for the gun range. He's going to help me become more familiar with it."  
"Can you have chicken on your diet? I'm making roast chicken, potatoes, gravy, and a vegetable for dinner tonight."  
"I can have chicken. Can you make rice too, or I could pick some up?" I had talked to Austin in detail about what was best to eat. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to eat anything.  
"Of course I can make rice. Frank's reading the paper, go in and get him. You look good today."  
"Thanks mom. Hey dad!"  
"Hi pumpkin, what brings you by so early?"  
"Do you have time to go to the range before work? I just finished my work out."  
"Yeah let's go." I waved bye to my mom and told her I'd see her tonight and went to the range. Dad decided to drive separately so I didn't have to drive him back home before heading in to work.

We practiced for a half hour and I actually had a good time. I felt like a little girl getting to go on a special date with her dad again. Everyone sees my dad as a fly on the wall. I see my dad and see memories of spending time with just him. I'd watch and try to help as he changed the oil in the car. I'd play catch with him in the yard and we'd watch the games with a large bag of junk food, homemade cookies, and a jar of peanuts. When I was little he believed I could fly. I guess he never stopped believing in me. I talked to him about the week at the beach, I told him how much I loved the cottage and how I wanted to work something out with Randy so I could spend more time there. I could pay him, but I'd love to go back. He promised he'd talk to him and let me know. I told him about Austin and what we had been working on. I told him about my talks with Ranger and Joe, how I couldn't take anymore set ups, just in case. He promised me there wouldn't be any at dinner and he seemed mad at both men. What surprised me when he said Stephanie you know better than that. You treated those men wrong. You were in a relationship with both men. I'm glad you're taking a break from dating but you need to look at your role in all of it. I know I have a large roll in it, but was I downplaying my part? I suppose it's something else to think about. I headed to the office after promising I would think about it more and pay attention. I wanted to get there a bit early to look over the files and run some searches. I have no idea what time Connie gets in though.

"Hey Steph, how was the beach?" Evidently she gets there before 8:30  
"Hey, perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better week. I watched the sun rise and set the waves. I decided I don't want to quit. I really do like this job underneath all the crazy. Any new skips come in?" I don't want rumors spread around about Austin and I didn't want everyone to know I was trying to get better at my job. I just wanted them to see it happen. I decided to just keep quiet about it for now. It's not that I'm worried about the gossip, I just didn't want to be the talk of the town again. Plus, wouldn't it be nice if people stopped making money off me?  
"Yeah I have a stack for you. Rangeman picked up the ones that were due immediately, the rest are yours."  
"did you get a new gun? Why are you wearing it? You never do."  
"Just trying to be a better bounty hunter."  
"You can be a better bounty hunter by bringing in your skips and showing up for work! This isn't a damn charity! Christ!" Vinnie opened the door only to gripe and shut it. Today it wouldn't bother me.  
"Thanks, Connie. Anything fun happen here over the week?" I pulled out my laptop and started running the searches for the first few skips.  
"Gina and Louise said you and Joe had another fight last week. Joe just said he didn't want to talk about it to anyone who asked. Barbara Jean and Marty got in a quiet but heated argument at Pino's on Wednesday. Your grandma tried to open the lid of a coffin at two different viewings. Nothing new really. Oh, and Joyce came in and tried to get a file we gave to Rangeman. She barked and quacked and still Vinnie wouldn't hand it over. It was disgusting and amusing. She wanted to work with Rangeman and they weren't having anything to do with it." I laughed at that. The guys at Rangeman know better than to screw with a walking STD.  
"She's pathetic, she doesn't even hide her barnyard sounds when she's screwing Vinnie. Who would want it after that kind of preview? I hope Barbara jean and Marty work it out though."  
"I didn't fight with Joe. We sat in the car and talked. We came to the agreement that things between us were completely over. We'll still be friends when we can, but our relationship is done. He wants a burg wife and I want support at this."  
"Makes sense. So, what are you going to do bout Ranger?"  
"Ranger and I talked too. We also decided to just be friends. No more alleys or hiding out at Rangeman. It's the best choice, just don't let me get sucked into the alley. It's easier said than done."  
"You two are blind."

Most of my skips were easy. Dottie was arrested again for solicitation, Billie Jean Bailey was another repeat for shoplifting and they'd both be easy pickups and wouldn't give me any trouble. Amanda Trent is a plus sized 22-year-old housekeeper was arrested for beating a skinny ho, after catching her husband in an uncompromising position with the help. Can't say I blame her. A 12-year-old Lisa Bell was arrested for bringing a knife to school. She wanted to have steak for lunch and hoped to cut it. Mooch caught a DUI hopefully he wasn't pissed at me and Morelli. The last two I'll need help with Jameson and Nickie Elliot were arrested for severely beating their teenage cousin when she was caught with a boy. How is beating her any better than whatever she was doing with a boy? I talked with Connie for a bit longer and headed out to get the easy skips.

Billie Jean and Dottie rode in together it wasn't a busy time for either of them so I got them breakfast and Connie had agreed to re-bond them once I got there. I got Lisa Bell at school and she was more than happy to come with me. I called her mom and got permission so while Connie was still there I had her start the paperwork and even waited to take her back to school. She thought it was the coolest thing to have a bounty hunter 'hunt' her. 3 down and I hadn't even seen Lula yet. I knew today would be a great day.

I made it back to the office wanting to get more information on Amanda Trent. I didn't want to underestimate her. I've had one upset wife accuse me of taking her husbands' side and come at me. I wasn't about to break my good run today by getting stabbed or shot at by a crazy lady. Cheating husbands have a way of turning perfectly sane women into crazy ladies. I made sure I had my stun gun charged, I already had my Baby Glock loaded and in the thigh holster. And I looped my cuffs so I wouldn't have to search for them. When Lula walked in she was wearing a poison green tank top and glittery black shorts that didn't cover near enough with white platform heels.

"Hey White Girl! How was your vacation all by yourself?"  
"I had a great time at the beach I can't wait to go back. It was exactly what I needed. Time away from Morelli and Ranger. But some time I'll take you all with me and we'll have a party there."  
"Why'd ya need time away from Ranger? I'd be all up on that sexy Batman like a second suit. That cop ain't bad either. Seems to me you threw too hot men out and came back empty handed."  
Connie nodded about Ranger and fanned herself.  
"I just want to be single for a while. Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, right? I couldn't make a choice, instead of them I chose me."  
"Huh." Lula looked at me for a minute and something made sense to her. "Alright Steph, No more Joe and no more Morelli." I couldn't help but nod.  
"No more men."

Ranger walked in and the air pressure changed and my libido sped up. I can't have a relationship with Ranger when everything is sex and money. Expensive cars and one night stands don't mean much there's this many secrets.  
"Babe" One word and look was all it took to weaken me. But I wasn't giving in.  
"Ranger." Shit I need out of here. "Lula are you riding with me today?"  
"In a minute I'm talking to Hal over here.: Double shit. Now, I'm trapped. I can be just friends with him. It's no big deal. I can smell his soap, and see the look in his eyes and fanaticize about someday/ Crap no I said I wouldn't do it so I won't."  
"How was your vacation?"  
"Perfect. I'm probably going back this weekend." That's when I realized Brett looked at me surprised. Great Austin and Brett had talked and soon Ranger would know exactly where I'm staying, if he didn't already. And did Brett think we were in a relationship or know that I wasn't seeing anyone. Now I'm back to worrying what people think. I let out a large sigh and regretted it after. OK plan B.  
"Can we talk outside? I don't want Vinnie to hear. Brett come with us." Connie looked at me and smiled thinking I brought Brett along because I couldn't control myself. It was only part of the reason though. The guys followed me outside. And the girls stood at the window watching. I made sure my back was turned so they couldn't read my lips or even try to, since they haven't successfully done it yet.  
"OK look I know you both know where I was. I didn't want anyone to know exactly where I was staying but I brought the tracker and my phone. I know I probably don't have to ask this, and I don't mean to offend anyone."  
"Babe no one looked at your trackers. No one knows where you were at on the beach."  
"Please just don't tell anyone what house I was in. It was quiet and peaceful and I made a friend who is normal without trying to change me or create a scene." I rambled on pretending I hadn't heard Ranger so Brett would hear me. He acknowledges me slightly.  
"Babe you asked for space and I gave it. I told everyone you were out of town and safe. No one followed you."  
"Thank you Ranger. About the car."  
"No price." He cut me off again.  
"Well thank you. I'm going to bet that I can keep this one safe. Everyone else gets a bet and I want to keep it safe." They both smiled at that, then frowned when they thought about it.  
"I don't mind the bets. I did at first. I just don't want to see money exchange hands while I'm watching a car burn, or before I get a shower after being hit by something. I think I deserve that much." They nodded and Ranger I started thinking about kissing him again. I jumped back deciding flight was the best option.  
"Ok well I will be going to collect my skip."  
"You OK?" Ranger smiled knowing why I jumped back. And nodded once. We all ended back in the office and Ranger went in to see Vinnie and closed the door.  
"Brett I have a file I need help with. If I find them would help with the capture if I split the profit 50/50?"  
"Why not ask Ranger? Doesn't he usually help you?" Probably knowing something was up.  
"Yeah but he never accepts his half, I end up feeling guilty and I figure it might help pay for the beaver exploding on you. It's for a pair of brothers who beat their sisters' daughter when they caught her with a boy. I figured it's a big job for me. But if you don't have the time or want to I can find someone else. It's not a big deal." I said stumbling around trying to give him a graceful way out of it and not sound like a needed the help.  
"Do you want to take the file or do you want Rangeman to? I can help you or I can take it and you don't have to do it. You don't owe me for the beaver. That was messed up but you don't owe me."  
"I'd rather have the help. I could use the money."  
"Sure. I'll help you. Just call me tomorrow if you find them." He programed his number in my phone.  
"Thanks."  
"Lula are you coming with me or are you staying here today?"  
"I'm coming with you but we need to make a stop I need some donuts to start the day I didn't get any breakfast." I stopped short, looking panicked and she bumped into me making everyone look at us. Ugh.

"Um, I can't take you to get donuts today. You can drop me off and get them after if you want though."  
"Why can't you get donuts? I can buy you some if you need money."  
"No I'm on a diet and I can't have sugar. I um, well, I don't trust myself to go in."  
"No Joe, No Ranger, and no sugar? Who are you hiding under your bed? I know how you get with no sugar. You can't handle no sugar. Not even granny's undies were strong enough." Oh, kill me now. Everyone was staring. Ranger was back out here and heard. He looked irritated, I had just told him I wasn't up for seeing anyone romantically. Brett looked confused cause he knew nothing. Connie and Lula were trying to figure out who I could be sneaking around with.  
"I'm not hiding anyone. I'm managing just fine."  
"Girl you're gonna go blind!" Shit Lula. Like anyone doesn't know what you're thinking. That's not what I meant. One day no embarrassment right. I stuttered a bit trying to find an answer that wouldn't sound worse when Ranger smiled his 1000-watt smile.  
"Let me know if you can't manage Babe." His eyes were dark and promised he could help. I remember his help and it was hard not to jump him then and there. Forget the skip. I'm going to the gym.  
"Nope I'm good. Lula I'll get you later. Go eat your damn donuts." I rushed out as Ranger laughed. He knew I was beyond flustered.

I found a pay by day gym changed and hit the treadmill hard. I ran more than usual and my time was better. I then went on to do the weights and then the work out circuit. I then went back to the treadmill finally when I felt like Jelly I slowly made my way back to the locker room to change. At this rate, I'll be in shape in no time. I felt sore but good after a long shower. I bought a sandwich and went to pick up Lula. I'd get Amanda today and have help with the brothers tomorrow. I called Lula and told her to look for me.

"So where'd you get the car? I'd think Ranger got it for you, except it's not black. It's tiny but roomy. I like it. Looks like It came from a cereal box like a mini car."  
"It's from Ranger. I suspect it's my last one from him. I hope so. I ruin too many cars. I swear he bleeds money from helping me, not just kidding. After we talked last week I woke up and found the cure and the keys. He wouldn't take my calls. I tried talking to him about it this morning but he doesn't want it back."  
"If he had a problem giving you cars, he wouldn't keep doing it. Friends or more, that man wants you safe. This is how he takes care of you."  
"Yeah. Doesn't mean it's enough Lula."  
"I know. Now let's talk about something else, like why are you wearing a gun? You never have your gun? Is someone after you?" Good a subject change. Not exactly what I was hoping for but at least it's not too heavy.  
"No, no one is after me. I Just want to be a better bounty hunter and less of a damsel in distress. Face it, being afraid of shooting someone again hasn't helped me. I went with my dad to get a new one and One I didn't kill anyone with and that fit me better. We went to the range and this one doesn't scare me so much and I figure if I use it and wear it all the time the comfort will come."  
"You're a great bounty hunter. I can see why you want to be better though. You've had some bad luck." Sure, if that's what you call it.  
"Thanks Lula. Also, can we not talk about my sex life in front of people anymore? Ranger knew what you were talking about and I'm working with Brett tomorrow. Plus, Vinnie probably has the office bugged." We shivered in disgust at that.  
"Sorry. I didn't notice them until after it was said."  
"It's OK."

I called Amanda again and she answered so I knew she was home. I apologized for the wrong number and ended the call telling Lula the plan. You go to the back door and I'll go to the front. I'll count to 50 so you have time to get in position. Duck under the windows on your way back so she doesn't see you. Then I'll tell her who I am and cuff her. Sound good?"  
"Yeah that always works."  
"I'll stun her if it doesn't just make sure she doesn't run through the back. If you hear me scream come help me though, OK"  
"I can do that. I brought my gun too."  
"We're shooting as an absolute last resort."  
"You take all the fun out of this bounty hunter stuff." I really needed to talk to her. Just not right now.

I let Lula out and counted walking up to the door as I was close to 50.  
"Amanda Trent?" She looked pissed already.  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
"Stephanie plum, I represent your bonds office. I need you to come with me to reschedule your court date. You need your court date to stick it to your cheating husband and to not be labeled a felon." There that should tell her I'm on her side, right?  
"I'm not going to jail. You can reschedule whatever you like."  
"That's not an option. I drew my stun gun and she hit her with it as fast as I could. Yes! I shouted for Lula that I had her when she started to get back up.  
"What the heck?" I stunned her again quickly. And put the cuffs on as fast as I could. Hopefully those keep her sane, but probably not after the second stun.  
"Lula help me get her to the car." We wobbled to the car with an arm over each of us and buckled her in. Cuffs and a seat belt should hold her the 10 minutes it takes to get back to the jail.  
It held thankfully. I collected my receipt and ran into Joe. Maybe I should only work in the morning I had good luck then.  
"Hey Joe." Awkward  
"Steph. How was the beach?"  
"The perfect get away. I needed it. How are you?"  
"I understand. I'm good. Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure what's up?" I asked following him.  
"I know we just broke up but I think I want to go on a date. I wanted to tell you first so you didn't see it or hear about it and have it hurt you." I was a bit jealous, but I know he wants a family.  
"That's good Joe. I'm happy for you." Surprisingly I meant it. I wanted him to be happy even without me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Joe, just make sure she's looking for the family life. You're a good guy you deserve the family you want." Look at me being all mature about it.  
"Thanks Steph. I wasn't sure how this would go." He looked even more relieved and he sounded and you could clearly hear it in his voice. I gave a small laugh  
"No arms waving and yelling? I'm just trying to grow up a bit."  
"Guess it's time we all do. Are you in danger again? I see you have a new gun and you're carrying it."  
"No, just trying to stay safe so I don't need to be rescued anymore."  
"If you ever need me, I'll help. That doesn't change."  
"Thanks, but I want to be the one to save myself. I want to be proud of me. I don't want to need someone else to validate me." He nodded and I walked away. This was still a sore subject. And as happy as I am for him, I still hurt for me a bit. I hope he finds who he's looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

Lula was gone when I left the station. Since I had driven at least I still had a ride. I still called to make sure she was OK. She was waiting at the bonds office. She got hungry and caught a ride from a friend. Somehow Lula always finds a way to leave the station in record time. Instead of hanging out at the office with a pile of food and gossiping I went home and started looking for the abusive brothers. I briefly wondered why they would hurt a girl for being a girl, but nothing could justify it so I pushed it away. I found their hillbilly friends and both their parents are buried. I dialed their number.

"Hello my name is Samantha and I'm the secretary at Dads against daughters dating. I'm looking for Jameson or Nick Elliot?" I think I saw it on a shirt somewhere. According to their file they both dropped out school so hopefully they aren't smart enough to call my bluff."  
"I'm Nick. What do ya want?"  
"We heard about what happened and our group would like to help you out."  
"Why?"  
"We have the same values Mr. Elliot. We believe you were justified." Cause that's believable. What values could he even have?  
"How you gonna help?"  
"Well, we would like to bring our lawyers to you tomorrow. They're better than court appointed and they haven't lost a case yet. How would you like to walk away from this mess and continue watching out for your family?"  
"What's the catch? Shit aint free."  
"Well we'd like you to join our cause and continue your work."  
"Hm. Alright. Where's your office?"  
"We're coming up from out of state. We can meet you wherever is convenient for you."  
"Give me your number. I'll call you back."  
"Yes, give me just a second I just got this new cell phone the number is." Click. Oh, dang looks like I must have lost service. Guess I won't be having them call me back.

I sent Brett a message saying I got ahold of one of the brothers and am setting a meet for tomorrow. But that they're home now. I asked what he wanted to do and about ten minutes later someone was at the door. I grabbed my gun and looked through the peephole half afraid the stupid brother figured out who I was.

"Brett, Come in. Sorry I wasn't sure who it was." I returned the gun to my holster. And motioned him in locking the door again.

"Glad to see you're using it now instead of leaving it in the cookie jar."  
"Yeah, it didn't do me much good there. Then again it wouldn't have done me much good on me either. I wasn't prepared to shoot anyone again. I figure

carry a loaded gun you aren't prepared to use is worse than having no gun at all." He looked at me considering my statement. I guess no one realized I couldn't carry a gun because I hadn't haven't gotten over killing a man. And he gave a slight nod.  
"You found them and tried to set a meet? What'd you tell them?"  
"They never graduated or held a job so I figured they weren't too smart. I told them I was from dads against daughters dating and I was sympathetic to their cause and wanted them to join our group. That I had a lawyer for them free of charge if they continue their mission. He wanted to call back after he could find a meeting spot and I started to give him a number and hung up like the call was lost."  
"Dads against daughters dating, Really? It's not a hate group. It's a T-shirt."  
"Yeah but with a lack of intelligence I figured they would have heard it from somewhere but not able to figure out it's fake."  
"Smart. They're home, let's go get them. I have Hal and Cal following us. They wanted to come but they don't want the fee."  
"I can split it four ways. If they help, they should get paid."  
"They don't want it. They just wanted out of the office. Ranger let them once they asked if they could help you." I dropped my head a bit I wasn't hiding it from Ranger, but I was hoping to work around him. I hope I don't lose his friendship overtrying to keep a physical distance.  
"Alright let's go. Who am I riding with?" Please say you can I need to know he doesn't run his mouth.  
"You asked me so you could talk to me, pretty sure that means you're riding with me." Yup he knew it. I got in and punched in the address.

"So what's going on with you and Austin? He doesn't need female drama." Let's not waste time.

"We're friends. My dad's friends with Randy who has a cottage in pleasant point. I was going there anyway and he let me stay there. I was telling my dad why I needed to get away for a bit and I he suggested I go to the lodge and ask Jeff is he would talk to his son about helping me. I did. I didn't realize he was your family. He told me about his ex and I told him about my problems. Neither one of us is looking for more than a friend. He's not sure he trusts the friends he's close to so it worked out great for both of us. I took my tracker and panic button to be safe even though wanted the escape. I know anyone can pull them up and see where I am, but I trust that it won't happen or that it won't be taken advantage of. Then I noticed you knew where I was without the pulling it up. That Austin had told you. I don't want to look for a new hiding place and I'm not ready to hang out with most of my friends right now."  
"So the scene in the office today, you're not sleeping with him? That would mess with him to know that you're considered Rangers woman after his best friend ran off with his girlfriend."  
I couldn't help it I laughed. I knew he'd want to know. They all need to know everything. My face was red. Bright red again, there wasn't a thing could do about it.  
"No. I'm not sleeping with him. I want to trust you. I trust Austin and he says you're a good guy, but I barely know you. That scene was personal and shouldn't have happened. Austin is helping me get in shape and do my job right. That's why I'm going back this weekend. I just didn't want anyone to know."  
"You can trust me, but why didn't you want anyone to know you're training for your job when it's been offered to you by us? Why go an hour away?"  
"No one in point pleasant is going to bet on me. No one will laugh when I fall. No one yell and wave their hands. No one will say why me? Or leave me messages on what I should be doing. No one will try to change me. No one thinks I'm not good enough. I'm the bombshell bounty hunter here. My car explodes here and jokes are made. I'm thanked for winning someone money meanwhile my I can be bleeding and no one notices. There I'm invisible. If my car blew up, I'd get treated first, and there wouldn't be a bet on my life." I was barely above whispering when I go to the end. I don't want it to affect me.  
"I just wanted to hide for a bit."  
"Your secret stays yours. You could train in Rangeman and none of that would happen though. The guys wouldn't treat you that way, and they'd keep it quiet." He actually believes that.  
"You don't know much, do you?"  
"Explain"  
"Even at Rangeman there are jokes and bets. Austin had never heard of me. Took him a few days to realize I was Bomber. I'm a budget in the entertainment line. I don't take my life seriously. Th company and Ranger bleed money for me. And that's just some of what I've heard. That's not including your view of my relationship with Joe or Ranger. You all make assumptions based on what you see. But you don't see most of it. You never saw the important parts. I know y'all aren't doing it for spite. I know you'll make sure I'm OK. I know I made the wrong choices too. It was just easier to accept it than change it. But I'm not clueless. Sometimes I just want to hide. If I go in the burg it's spread throughout and reported to my mother. If I go to Rangeman its spread throughout and reported to Ranger. I'm not even a person by the time it reaches him because I belong to Ranger like a book or a car." I realized I was almost yelling because I exploded. Rangeman was always considered safe and something had changed. Maybe it's just that I'm over tired. I took a breath and calmed down.  
"I don't care if you call me bomber, it doesn't upset me. I just lost control of my mouth while I was trying to explain" He looked ashamed and angry I felt like shit. I poured out everything and was embarrassed. I just wanted to give up and the skip. I shouldn't have asked him to go. I should have handed the file over. This was another stupid mistake. We're supposed to watch each other's backs and he doesn't want to be in the car with me.

When we go there the place was empty. I guess they weren't sticking around waiting for the call. It was fine by me though because I was done with people. I went home and changed again then drove to the high school where I ran laps until I couldn't stand upright. I noticed Brett sitting in the bleachers and wondered if I could push myself further just to avoid the next conversation with him. I'm drained both physically and mentally and now I'm pissed because haven't I said enough today? Today was just supposed to be a good day.

"What? What could you possibly want now? Have I not embarrassed myself enough today? Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked to ride with you. Ya'll can have the file. I don't want it. I'm going home and taking a shower. Go ahead and follow me there I won't even try to lose you." Instead of waiting for a response I just got in the car and waited at the parking lot exit until he was behind me. Then I drove home. He wasn't following me so I'm not sure what he wanted and I didn't care.

Once I got home I dropped a grape in Rex's cage and I sat on the shower and let the water rinse me. I thought back to the last two weeks. I ended things with Joe, Joe is starting to date. I push Ranger away when I want to curl up into his arms. I had changed my diet and my schedule I had brought up the gun issue and the memories that came with it. I had too many heavy conversations with too many people and I just burst. Brett didn't do anything to deserve me yelling at him. I knew he wasn't a mean guy I just past my limit. I realized I did it to Ranger too. I couldn't control myself because I feared what he would say. So, I got emotional and exploded on him instead of letting him talk. Yet when I talked to Joe He got to say what he needed said. Two steps forward 3 steps back. I washed up grabbed my phone and sent Brett a text

 _I'm sorry about everything today. The office conversation. The skip manipulation. The car conversation. And blowing up at you at the school. I set too many goals at once and tried to change too much of me too fast. Can you forgive me and forget today?_

I should have called but I didn't think I was capable of another conversation.

 _No. We can't forget today. There's nothing to forgive._

Whatever was my final thought before falling asleep still wrapped in my towel.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm went off again at 4:45 and I dragged my lazy butt to the bathroom and got dressed. Remember there are some good days and some bad. I can be proud of myself for sticking to it and going for a run. That made me smile. It might not be much but it was a start. My hair was crazier today because I slept with it wet. I grabbed my iPod and drove over to the high school again. I put on Born for greatness by papa roach to start a shuffle of a rock workout mix. I slipped in the earbuds and did my stretches with the iPod in one hand and the stun gun in the other. I might not hear anyone come up on me, but I'd at least be prepared which was what I promised I would do. I entered the running gate and saw Brett. He didn't say anything so I just started running. He ran next to me lost in his own thoughts probably. I wondered why he was there. I remembered I needed to look for a new apartment and thought of what I'd need to look for. Security was one. A gym was another because I'm not running in the snow. I'd like a garage so my car wouldn't be so easy to blow up. Maybe I could find a rental house instead of an apartment. I thought of the cottage. Maybe I could find a place like that. A half hour went by and I hadn't even realized it. I started slowing down fir a jog while Brett kept his pace. I hadn't lost the jelly donut edge yet so I picked myself back up and started running again. I ran faster taking loner strides. It's amazing how much more I could do without sugar. Maybe it's just the withdrawal period. 15 minutes later I slowed down and started walking it out. I did the rest of my workout the workout there instead of at home since I ran later than planned. And headed towards my car to get my water. I stood there drinking and pulled out the earbuds waiting for Brett to talk.

"I didn't expect to see you here" I said I need a shower and to get to my parents' place so I couldn't wait all day for him to start.  
"I asked Austin what time you were usually working out. I couldn't believe it when he said it was this early. But he said you like to race the sun rise and watch it for the rest. That made sense. It's peaceful out now. And that's what you're looking for."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about yesterday. I would have called but I was worn raw, it had been a long day."  
"I'm not. You were right. We pride ourselves on how we treat people. But you weren't treated right. We did talk about your cars and the mess. We got mad that you didn't seem to care about having stalkers or being kidnapped. You just went on with the next day. We talked about you and Ranger and Morelli. I got pissed when Austin told me you spent the week with him. We reported everything to Ranger when he put a protection crew on you. We talked about your distractions and your outfits. You got close to creeps and assholes to get the skip out easier though. We talked about how you wouldn't carry a gun even when you were being hunted. Not about the fact that you had shot and killed a man and probably needed to work through it. You played wife to one of us so he had a visitor in the hospital and reported how he was doing. You brought us a donut when we were following you or asked if we wanted a sandwich since we couldn't stop to get one. You helped Ranger avoid jail, and saved his daughter. You figured out who was hacking the system when we all thought it was one of us. You helped keep the peace until there was an answer too. We I can't forget yesterday because I don't like to repeat mistakes. I can't forgive you because you weren't wrong. I am sorry. Will you forgive me and give me a second chance?" I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I was sweaty and a mess but I didn't care. I'm glad I can say I'm proud of me for today. But this was considered a long speech for a Rangeman. None of them talked much. Through his words I saw someone I shouldn't be completely embarrassed about. He didn't think I was a horrible person and I needed a Trenton friend. Mary Lou wants me to marry Morelli so I'll be a burg wife like her. Lula and Connie want me to jump Ranger and it's hard to hear. He didn't define me by a relationship. I didn't even realize I had lost my identity to catastrophes, Joe, and Ranger.

"Thank you" I whispered. "You didn't define me by a man. You defined me by me, Thank you. Crap, I'm late." I held him for a moment longer, kissed his cheek and said goodbye. I went home and got ready for the day before heading to my parents. Looking much like yesterday. I kissed my mom and grandma on the cheek when I came in and followed dad over. Dad bought the last round of ammo for us both, so I bought this round. I figure we can go on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I also told I'd be willing to go anytime he wanted. The shooting range was actually fun. We wrote numbers all over the target without showing where on the target it was. The we'd call out a number find it and shoot it. Whoever accurately shot it first won. Of course, dad kicked my ass, but he's my dad and had more practice. I said goodbye and grabbed a hot black coffee with cream, no sugar. I thanked God for drive thru or I would have caved because I know I need to talk to him. That means Ranger will be close. Like reach out and touch me close.

I pulled into the lot and went to visit with Connie. She asked me how I was and I if I found information of the abusive brothers. I told her I had found them but they were gone by the time we got there. I also said I'd ask whoever sopped by from Rangeman to go check with me today. She didn't have a file for me today so I waited until Ranger and Tank showed up. Connie had told Ranger Vinnie was in so he disappeared behind the door.

"Call me if you need anything while he's gone." Tank said to me  
"Rangers leaving?" Tank nodded"  
"How long?"  
"Ask him" Tank wouldn't give any information away without checking. He also wouldn't say it in front of other people, but usually they'd tell Connie how long he was supposed to be gone.  
"Babe, Can I talk to you?" I didn't even notice him come out. He walked outside. Over to his truck.  
"When are coming back?"  
"Not sure. If things go right a few months. If you need a job you have it, you can use 7 and all the men know to help if you need anything."  
"I can't take a job while you're gone."  
"Think about it."  
"Alright. I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm also sorry I didn't let you talk. I just didn't know if I wanted to hear what you would say and it wasn't right. I'm sorry about how I treated you too. I went back and forth between you and Joe instead of seeing just one of you. You might have seen other people but it wasn't flaunted in from of me, so thanks for that."  
"I deserved most of it. I knew you weren't a casual sex girl, and I played anyway. I never meant to call you entertainment, you just fit in there in a budget because you're not ammo, equipment, or office supplies. I sent you back to Morelli because you loved him and felt guilty for being with me. I wasn't ready for more. I don't know if I ever will be. I do love you in my own way. I don't love you like Joe where I talk to you like a child. I don't love you like a friend. I don't know how else to explain it. Right now, my love does come with a condom though. I don't mean that's all you're good for. I just mean I'm not looking for marriage and you are. There's a lot we need to discuss still. We can talk more when I come back. I'm not asking you to wait for me. If you find someone who make you happy and is good enough for you, I'll be happy for you. You deserve to be happy." That was a lot for Ranger to say at once and it took me a minute to process. But he had kissed my forehead and started walking away.  
"Stay safe, don't get shot!" I called after him. He turned around and smiled.  
"Call the guys if you need them, take the job. Don't go crazy." He got in his truck and was gone.

There were a lot of misunderstandings. And a lot I needed to think about. I still have the abusive brothers to look for and a house or apartment. I shook my head and got in the car. My first stop was the gas station I needed a flavored water and a newspaper. Looking through the paper there wasn't much so I was headed to do surveillance on the abusive brothers' place. I could look on craigslist, and watch to see if they came home. I was going to call for back up if I saw them though.

 _Hey do you still want to help me with the abusive brothers?  
Sure. When?  
I'm going to watch the house for a bit. I'll call if I see them.  
Let me know._

I drove out and found a mostly hidden place to park. I got lucky because I was on the side of the trailer and could probably tell if someone came out the front too, but it didn't look like they used that door to much. They had a nosy neighbor who saw me and I waved. She's a woman surely she wouldn't like her neighbors. I got out and walked over, where she met me on the porch.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum, from Vinnies Bail bonds. I was wondering if you've seen them enter or leave lately."  
"I don't want any trouble."  
"You saw me pull up, I'm sure you'd have seen them enter or leave. They beat a young girl because she was with a boy. Don't you think she deserves someone to help?"  
"I heard about it, it was awful. She wasn't doing anything wrong just flirting."  
"I can't imagine what it must be like to fear simply being a young girl."  
"They're in there, probably passed out. Don't go in there alone, they aren't nice men."  
"Thank you, I won't. I'm calling a friend who knows women shouldn't be hurt."  
"Good." She shut the door in my face and I made my way back to the car calling Brett saying they were both in there. He was bringing Lester and Vince with him.

I looked through the ads and found a lot of one bedrooms over by Lula, but I couldn't live in that neighborhood. I changed my search and looked for one bedroom houses. I found two in my price range, but didn't know where they were located. One of them needed some help, but was cute. I also found one for sale for super cheap. If I only shared half of the fee here I could afford it, but nothing else. It needed work, but nothing major. I could take the job at Rangeman and afford to make some changes this month and next If I kept working for Vinnie too. I was half reading the screen, half watching for the guys and the door when they pulled up. I grabbed my cuffs and went out to meet them.  
"Hey Beautiful, you don't mind if we join?"  
"I don't mind. I can give you a cut of the fee." I don't want to but I will.  
"Nah, we don't need it. We just came to help out. Running searches was getting tiring." Vince nodded. It was true running searches for an hour was tedious at best.  
"Ok. Thanks. How do you want to do this? Two in front, two in back?"  
"Yeah wait a minute and we'll break in. If they're sleeping they won't see us coming."

We took out spots and Brett unlocked the door, since no one knew I was working on lock picking and I didn't want to slow everyone down. The guys were entering and we did a sweep of the place finding them in the back bedrooms. We all knew they sent that girl to the hospital and I wasn't lying about the guys believing kids and women were to be treated with respect. Probably that didn't apply to all women, but as a rule it did. Nick was woken with a kick to the gut, and cuffed, then the same was repeated to the brother. They were yelling and struggling for a bit. They were dragged up and out to the Rangeman SUV. There was more room in there anyhow.  
"I'll follow you to the station." I said getting in my car. They break checked several times on the way over but I wasn't close enough for it to be a problem. I figured it had more to do with their passengers than me. They pulled in and started unloading the abusive brothers. I checked to make sure they didn't want their share and Brett surprised me by saying he didn't want his half, he just didn't want me to go alone where I was outnumbered and outweighed. I went in and got my receipts and headed to the bank to deposit them, then to the realtors' place.

"Hi my name is Stephanie Plum, I was wondering if I could see the place on 3310 Sherwood Dr."  
"Hi, I'm Annie. I'd be glad to take you over. Are you set up with a loan already?"  
"I planned on paying cash. I have the money."  
"Great let me get the keys and we'll head over, have you driven by it?"  
"No I just saw the ad online, I figured I had the time today and wanted to see inside."  
"Ok, follow me there, or did you want to ride with me?"  
"I can follow you." And I did. It wasn't in the rough part of town. In fact, it was on the end of a dead-end road and the neighbors weren't that close. Most of the yard around the house wasn't mine to take care of though. I'd still have to learn to mow if I got the house, and if grass ever grew here, but it wouldn't be much. The outside wasn't perfect, but it looked OK. It was a blue and white house, though I wasn't sure of the style. It had a High fenced patio to hide whoever was out there, that I didn't like. But it had a bay window and some skylights. We walked in to find a living and combined dining room that was big enough for a sofa, love seat and small table. The bathroom was just a normal bathroom, tub, toilet, sink with counter. The kitchen was a bit bigger than mine, with no stove but it had a fridge. It had old cabinets and counters but I don't really cook so it wasn't a big deal. The most surprising thing was the house was painted by someone on drugs. It was bright orange on one wall, Dark blue on the next the bathroom had a propel ceiling and lime green walls. The kitchen was pink and yellow. The floor had tiles, but about half were broken. Outside had a small deck and a medium sized yard closed in with a chained fence. We went upstairs to see the bedroom and it was big enough for a bed, chair, and night stand with a large closet. Again, it was painted horrible, someone painted it black and I think the ceiling fans blades probably could glow in the dark. I didn't know what to look for, so I turned the lights on and off I turned the water on and off. It all worked. I asked if it had problems. And she said nothing aside from the paint and the floors would need redone. I asked about the wall coloring but she had no idea why it was painted that way. It was a foreclosure though, so that's why it was cheap. Unfortunately, there wasn't a garage and she said in my price range I probably wouldn't find one. I told her I'd take it and we went back to her office. I was signing the papers when she asked about insurance.  
"I forgot about insurance. How much do you think that is?" I kept signing, since I still wanted it.  
"It shouldn't be too much depends on who you go through."  
"OK. I guess I'll find out soon enough."  
"And sign here. I have some recommendations on who to do the floor and the walls if you need them."  
"No thanks, I know a guy who could help."  
"Alright I'll take this over to the courthouse today to have the title transferred and call you when it's done. But the house is yours, congratulations!"  
"Thanks"

I never talked to tank about making sure I could work there before I bought the place. Oh no, what if he doesn't want me to work there? I didn't just want to work there because everyone thought I was Rangers woman. I wanted the rest of the guys to be OK with me being there too. Oh, boy. What happened to smart Stephanie. I've been known to buy shoes impulsively, but not a house. I started to panic so I put my head between my knees and just sat in the car for a second. Once I calmed down, I headed to my moms'. My insurance agent lives across the street and I could mooch lunch from her before going over.

Grandma met me at the door with a tie dye shirt and cut off jean shorts on. She also had a shower cap on her head. With purple on her forehead.  
"What brings you by today? I'm dying my hair with kool aid? I saw it on the web. It's gonna be bright purple when I'm done! I can't wait to show it off tonight at Henry Boons viewing. I might even catch me a live one while I'm there."  
"I bet it looks great Grandma, is mom ironing?"  
"She's been at since I got back. I don't see what the fuss is. People dye their hair all the time." Not bright purple if they live around here. I love Grandma she never cares what people think.  
"I came to mooch lunch since I was in the area. Is it ok?"  
"Of course want a sandwich? We just meat and some fresh bread today." Helen Stephanie's here for lunch."  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No, just in the area I bought a house today and have to get insurance?" They both stopped and looked at me.  
"You bought a house, to live in?"  
"Yeah its over on Sherwood Drive. I caught two skips today and it covered the banks asking price it was a foreclosure. One bedroom, one bath, but it works for me. It will need some work though."  
"Where's Sherwood Drive that's not close to here? What brought this on? I didn't know you were looking for a house."  
"No, it's on the other side of town. I figured it was the grown-up thing to do. Everyone breaks into my apartment anyhow. I need someplace a bit safer. So, I went to look at it and bought it."  
"You bought the first house you saw?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Nothing, just usually you look around before buying is all. Do you need help with it? I could help you decorate it."  
"It all needs repainted and the floor need redone first. Once I do that I'll move in and do the rest a little at a time. I panic for a minute after I bought it, but I'm proud of myself. I bought a house. It has two doors that can be locked."  
"I'm proud of you too. Let us know if we can help. I want to see it soon though."  
"Sure." I ate my sandwich and headed over. My insurance wasn't too bad, it had a new roof which helped. Not that I had known. I was advised to never park too close to it, due to my car problems. He also thought it would help not living in the apartment where everyone broke in and congratulated me. I hope it doesn't explode, I didn't think about that.


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to slam my hand on the alarm clock, but I ended up slamming it on the pillow. I had moved the alarm to the other side of the room. I laid there a few minutes letting the music wake me and lift my spirits a bit. It was playing some electronic music mix. It's a lot easier to wake up to peppy music than an obnoxious beep. I got up turned the volume up a bit and danced to the bathroom. Fake it till you make it and all that. I was skipping the shower this morning and just got dressed. I plugged my ear buds in and danced my way out to the car. I'm not talking sexy dance, but more like toddler on steroids. I had no one watching me in the hall or the stairs so it was safe. Plus, the music was working. I decide to run the half mile to the high school and saw Brett waiting for me with Lester. I wanted to do this on my own, but whatever. I waved and kept running. I ran until after the sun came up I was skipping the rest for now. I'd go to the gym later. I plugged the iPod back into the dock and played it while I got ready for the day. I didn't have to go to the range with my dad today so I typed up a resume and printed it off. I want Tank to hire me on as I am, not because of Ranger. I had black business pants on paired with a white long sleeved silk shirt and high black heels. I even put a necklace and earrings on. I had curled my hair and put it half back. I have to admit, I looked ridiculously good. I went ahead and put my gun on too, because I said I would start wearing it. I looked a bit ridiculous, but I promised my dad. It was too early to go in so I started thinking about the new place. I started planning the new house. I had to paint it and replace the floor. I could put wood down. I wonder how much that it. I could see what Dougie has for sale I might be able to find a stove from him. I have a crock pot for now though. And most of my meals come from the phone. I grabbed my iPod again and headed to Home Depot, but it wasn't open. I called Rangeman to see when Tank got in, and he was there so I went in to see him.  
"Little girl, what are you doing here this early?" He asked looking at his clock. I'm not known for being up and dressed before 8am ever.  
"I wanted to talk to you about the job Ranger offered. I don't just want the job because of Ranger. I have a resume, it's not that great, but I have a degree in business and I think I could prove my worth. I just would rather you hire me, for me. If you don't want to hire me I can accept that too."  
"You never got the job just because of your relationship with Ranger. You got the job because you're good at searches, but I'd like you to help with some of the office paperwork as well. If you went to school for business, you should be able to pick it up quick. No one here wants it, but it needs to be done, and I'm drowning in it."  
"That sounds great. I thought I was only hired out of pity, since Ranger hired me to run searches when I needed money. Then when there was the breach, but that was just because he wasn't sure where it was coming from, and needed to take a step back. I can help with office work. I did it for E.E. Martin as well. I'd prefer to do the office work than the field work anyhow."  
"You're asking for office work not field work?"  
"Yeah. I wouldn't be a good partner to anyone. Everyone outclasses me and no one would think I could watch their back."  
"You're going to have to do the training everyone is expected and you'll have to carry your gun, at all times."  
"I've already started the training, but I don't want to train with an audience. Can I keep doing my training on my own? I'll use the gym if I need to though"  
"What are you doing for training?"  
"I'm going to the gun range every other day with my dad. I'm running every morning, and night. I'm lifting, doing sit ups, push-ups, squats, and I take a yoga class and sometimes run in the afternoons. I'm looking for a self-defense class but I started doing it already and can continue on the weekends."  
"That's fine if you can find a class. When did this start?"  
"When I left for Pleasant Point."  
"What made you start?"  
"I didn't want to be a damsel in distress anymore? I don't have a Rangeman gun, can I use mine or is it standard issue?"  
"I'm proud of you. You can use yours, some of the other guys do as well. You'll still have to pass the qualification test in a few months though. I figured this would be a fighting point. Usually you run from exercise. We'll keep you on office work until you're ready. Are you still going to work for Vinnie?"  
"Thanks I'm proud of me too. I've been doing good. Everything but yoga and running is coming slow though. I'm still going to work for Vinnie, but I'll only take the skips I can handle, and I'll do it on my own time."  
"Sounds good. When do you want to start?"  
"How about Monday? I have some stuff I need to get done first. I'm changing my address too. I can give it to you, but can it stay between us unless needed?"  
"Yeah. Monday sounds good. Where are you living?"  
"I'm at the apartment still, but I'll be on Sherwood Drive as soon as I get some new flooring."  
"What's over there?"  
"Not much. Some houses."  
"OK See you on Monday."

I put an ear bud back in as I left his office, and ran into Lester.

"Hey Beautiful, you look beautiful! What are you doing here?"  
"Thanks. I stopped to talk to Tank. I'm going to start working here again."  
"That's great! The guys will love having you here."  
"I'll mostly be doing office work and searches, so I'm sure they will. No one here likes desk work."  
"That and we like having you around. You brighten the place up."  
"Thanks, Les."

Once outside I turned the music. Added a pep to my step and left. I went to Home Depot and looked at the colors for a long time. Settling on blues, greens, and greys. I have no idea what to do, but I liked them. I also looked at flooring prices. Yeah that was going to take a while. Maybe Austin or Dillon will have an idea.  
 _Hey how are ya?  
Good U?  
Good. What's a good floor choice that's cheap and easy?  
For what?  
I bought a house!  
It needs a new floor?  
Has broken tile  
I can come take a look  
Sure, when?  
Tonight?  
Great! I might have a friend with me  
OK I'll come by after work  
Thanks_

I turned it on to the dance station, turned the volume up, and headed home to change belting out lyrics to Only Girl and dancing along. I hurried and changed and went to the office. I guess I was due a bit of a break down after trying to change so much. I was feeling a lot better today though.

"Hey Connie, anything for me?"  
"There's just one. Crazy Carl got drunk again and missed his date he's just pocket change, but someone has to bring him in. You look happy today."  
"I sort of broke down and cried a lot yesterday. I put on upbeat dance music and got hired by Tank today so it's been a better day today."  
"What happened yesterday? You aren't quitting here, are you?"  
"I gave you a job when no one else would hire you and this is how you repay me? I even held your job when you ran away last week! What kind of asshole are you?" Vinnie popped out.  
"You didn't give me a job I blackmailed you! And I'm not quitting. Unless you want me to! What kind of asshole screws a duck?" A nasty one that's for sure I shuddered.  
"Never mind. Get to work!" And back in the weasel hole he goes.  
"Damn it, He's got me bugged again. I hate that weasel!" Connie started dumping pens and opening drawers. "Help me find it." I started looking too and we found one in the phone, and one on the back of her chair. She smashed them and we heard yelling from his office. He should learn.  
"So what happened yesterday?" She started painting her nails.  
"Just came to realize some things and started changing things too fast. Plus, the breakup with Morelli and the talk with Ranger. It was a lot at once, it caught up with me." She nodded in understanding  
"What made you want to change so much?"  
"I need to grow up. I'm not getting any younger or better. Something about the last exploding car got to me. No one was hurt, I don't know what made that one so important."  
"Want to go out tonight to celebrate new and improved Stephanie?"  
"Maybe where to?"  
"There's a new club that opened, it's supposed to be fun. We could go dancing and bring a group of people."  
"Swinger?"  
"Yeah, it's not a swingers' club though. It attracted a lot of people on the first week when they thought they'd see a bunch of swingers." I laughed. I would have thought it too.  
"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll ask someone from Rangeman to spread the news, and Austin is coming to town for business I think you'd like him. We'll ask Mary Lou, Lenny, and Lula too. Maybe Valarie can come. Can you think of anyone else?"  
"Who's Austin?"  
"Just a friend from out of town. He's coming to town after work to look at a house."  
"I don't think I know him." Nope you don't know him. I'll show everyone the house when it's done. Lester and Brett walked in just then.  
"Know who?" Lester asked  
"No one. What are you guys doing tonight? Want to go to Swinger with us? Maybe spread word around the office?"  
"Hell beautiful, of course we'll swing with you! You don't need to invite the rest of the guys."  
I blushed so red. Lester is sexy and he knows it, I just don't feel it for him.  
"I don't want to swing with you. We're going to the new club called Swinger." He probably knew that. The three of them laughed at me.  
"I know, but you should see how red you are. Yeah I'll go."  
"Me too."  
"Great. We'll I'm out to look for Crazy Carl. You two aren't following me, are you? This makes three times I've seen you today."  
"No. I just partnered up with Brett. He chose where we were running today. I didn't expect to run by you."  
"OK." I started my search and talked for a bit longer.

Lula still hadn't showed up Connie said she had a date last night so I knew not to expect her until later, if at all. Then went to Carls' place, only to find it empty. I headed back to the hardware store. I needed to get fire extinguishers. I planned on putting one in every closet. With my luck, I'd need them. I did that then headed to the mall. I might need a new dress, no make that pants and a top. I was even going to wear my tennis shoes tonight. I could use some serious dancing tonight, and not pick up anyone. It could help to hang out with the guys outside of work too. I could get to know some more of them, without trying to lose them or being in danger.

I headed for Macy's and looked at probably everything they had in the clearance section and didn't find much. I did find some mint green running shoes with whit soles and black laces and had to have them. I ended up finding a clingy black mock neck top with cap sleeves and an upside-down triangle cut out to show a bit a cleavage. It looked great on me, and said I was dressed to go out without saying I wanted more than dancing. I'd pair it with those new shoes and dark jeans. I had to look good if I was going out with GQ Rangeman, they ran in two look categories; sexy and scary. Some even managed to pull off both looks at once.

It was getting close to noon so I headed back to the gym. I did my workout circuit first then I ran for 30 minutes waiting for the yoga class to start. After yoga, I had still had pent up energy so I ran for a bit longer, showered, and left. I went home and did my Spanish lesson while playing with the lock pick set. I was on my way out when I remembered I need to speak to Dillon.

"Hey Dillon, got a sec?"  
"Yeah, what can I do for ya?"  
"I bought a house. I was hoping you would want to earn some money and help me get the inside painted? I'll even throw in pizza and beer." Usually he fixes things for pizza and beer alone, but my new place isn't part of his job.  
"Sure. You're leaving?"  
"Yeah, I need to fix a few things before I can move into the new place, but I need to leave. I'm like a neon sign saying break in or blow the place up."  
"We'll miss you around here. I don't mind patching it up from time to time, but I've changed and added new locks and it doesn't seem to help. You'll still come back and say hi from time to time, right?"  
"Of course. I'm moving across town, I'm not writing off friends. I have to take a friend over to look at the floor tonight want to come check it out with us before you commit?"  
"Yeah sure. Is it that bad?"  
"Crayola threw up in there, after there's a group of us going to the new club Swinger, want to come?"  
"Crayola threw up in it. I'd say that's bad. I can come out tonight, there isn't a game I want to see on anyhow."  
"Sounds great. I'll swing back by later and pick you up to check out the house."  
"See ya then." I should tell Austin too.

 _Hey tonight I'm gonna set you up with some friends after you look at the house…  
What?  
We're going to a new club. There's a lot of going. You can crash on my sofa if you want, but it's not that comfortable.  
O OK. I'll crash with Brett. He's got the space  
Great. But I'm not telling anyone I bought the place yet.  
OK_

I sent out a group text to Lula, Mary Lou, and Valarie:  
 _We're going out to Swinger tonight for dancing and drinks. Invite your girlfriends. We're going with Rangeman._

I didn't have anything pressing to do, so I thought about where to go. I could stay home and watch ghostbusters again, but I'd eat too much. I could go to the office and hang out with the girls, but there would be donuts and so far, I hadn't eaten any real sugar. Sure, I'd had bread and fruit, stuff like that didn't count though. I figured my dad was at the lodge playing cards again so I could play a few hands and tell him about the house. Things between us were getting back to my pre-Dickie days and I was looking forward to it.

"Hey got room for one more on the next hand?" I leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Hey dad"  
"Hi Pumpkin, have a seat, we'll deal you in next round."  
"Thanks. I didn't have anything to do and thought I'd come by and play a few rounds with you for a bit while I wait for Austin to come by."  
"You seeing my boy now?" Austins' dad looked too happy at that.  
"No, he's gonna look at a house for me, it needs new floor and it needs it cheap. He's going to help choose what I need and how to put it in."  
"Who's place?" My dad asked.  
"I bought a house. It was small, cheap, and I don't have to worry about anyone breaking in through the fire escape. I was thinking I'd show it to you tonight if you wanted to come with us."  
"Yeah, I'd like to see it." We played a few hands and I was trying to keep a blank face. I told the guys to point out my tells, so I could practice hiding them and they did. My dad was a lot more sociable when he wasn't around my grandma. I wonder if she's why he's quiet at dinner.

Austin had texted he was close to town and where to meet. He came in and said hi while we finished out our hand then the three of us headed out to pick up Dillon. Then headed to the house. I ran over what I wanted to do, or have done since I wasn't DIY Dandy. Austin gave me a binder on examples of stuff he had done and said to look it over when we got there. Everyone agreed the front porch needed help. The panels weren't in bad shape, but they weren't pretty, and blocked the view of who was coming.  
"Brace yourself, I wasn't kidding about the paint job."  
"It's just paint." Yeah, I thought, as I opened the door.  
"What the? Who painted this place?" Dillon was the first to comment  
"It's weird that they have the most obnoxious coloring, but it was painted well. There's no sloppy edges," came from Austin.  
"It's just paint, remember it can be painted over though. Let me know if you want to help. I could use it." I smiled  
"You'd be best spraying it, this will take forever rolling."  
"I forgot about the large sprayers. I could probably do that. It might even be fun." I was looking back through the folder when I saw the perfect floor.  
"What's on this floor? I love it." It was shiny and grey but looked cloudy somehow.  
"Concrete. It wouldn't be too expensive in a place this size, but it would look good. They tiled strait over the concrete, and looks even we'll double check. He fiddled with some of the tile by a missing piece. Doesn't look like it will be that hard of a job. Depending on the condition of it, we might just bale to stain what you already have. It's easy to take care of too, a steam mop will be your best friend. You could do that for the downstairs and carpet for the bedroom and stairs. It'll get cold in the winter."  
"I want this. Is it something you can do, or did someone else?"  
"We can do it, you'll be helping. I'll calculate the cost for you tomorrow, I just need some measurements." And he started working on that.  
"Well Dad, what do you think?" He'd been quiet since we got here.  
"Looks good, just enough space for you though. You'll have to get a push mower. I can show you how. I'm glad you're moving out of the apartment. I know a guy with a stove, I'll pick it up for you this weekend. Consider it a housewarming gift. Let me know what I can do to help get it all done." He gave me a pointed look that said to just accept it.  
"Thanks Dad." I went out to the car to grab the five fire extinguishers I bought. All three of them smiled, and Dillon laughed.  
"You'll be needing all of those. I always know to grab one and head to your place when the alarm goes off. Do you know how to use it?"  
"Yeah, I'm still hoping I won't need them." Which earned a few more smiles, along with mine. Things have a way of going up in flames around me. I've even need one in an attempt to cook once. "I won't park right next to the house either, just in case I can't kick my bad car karma."

We talked a bit longer and I told everyone they were the only ones to see it so far, no one else knew the address yet. I'd invite people over when it was done. Can you imagine my moms reaction to this, it's not exactly a burg house? We stopped at Pinos for a quick meal, and I dropped dad off at the lodge so he could get his car, then headed back to my apartment. Dillon went to his place, while Austin and I went up to my place.

I should have gone for an extra run with alcohol, music and so many available men, but I wanted to dance and I trusted the men to not take advantage of me. Could I trust myself though? I went and took a showered and started on my hair. I attempted to leave it down, since it would look better with my outfit, but I had too much gel and it was scrunched up and super curly, and not cooperating. I threw it in a bouncy curly ponytail and decided it looked OK and at least I wouldn't get as hot with it up. I added minimal makeup with an extra coat of mascara. I looked pretty good, and somehow managed to look like I hadn't tried too hard. I came out to find Austin watching a game on TV since he was ready. I grabbed a couple pieces of toast to eat before we got there and stopped by and offered Dillon a ride, but he was bringing a date. For some reason, him dating never crossed my mind. He was a nice guy though, and I wish him the best.

The parking lot was already half full and it was only 1045. There was a line, but I couldn't believe it when I saw a Zip working the door.  
"Zip? You work here?"  
"Word spread about everyone being here tonight and Tank thought work the door to keep an eye on things. I don't drink much, so I took the shift, but next time you owe me a dance."  
"I promise, next time you'll get the first dance!" When we went in I was surprised. The club was kind of sexy. It was ultra-modern in purple and blue, with chandeliers, metal beams, some giant private U shaped booths and a bar large enough to rival the massive dance floor. What surprised me the most though were how many guys from Rangeman had shown up. We made our way over to the bar and got some drinks before heading over to the booth our group had settled in. I made sure to get a cherry popper with half the liquor, and asked for it to be weak. He probably thought I was crazy since it's already a weak drink, but I'm a lightweight.  
"I'm glad you made it!"  
"Are you kidding me? I was dying for a night out. Lenny's mom took the kids for the night. I needed this! Is sex appeal a qualification at Rangeman? I've never seen so many hot men in one place!" It wasn't but could have been. The guys were sexy and scary in their black uniforms, but dress up for clubbing sent it to a whole new level.  
"Probably, they just won't admit it." We laughed at that.  
"Everyone, this is my friend from out of town Austin. He's got a project in town so I brought him along. Austin this is Everyone." I pointed out certain people like Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Val and a few of the Rangeman guys I've talked to him about.  
"I love this song." S&M by Rihanna came on. I drank half my drink and took it with me to dance. I danced with the girls and got passed around different people. Mostly I danced with people from our group, until some guy with too much hair gel and cologne came up and kept trying to dance with me. Then I left and get a water and sat with some people at the booth for a moment waiting for him to move on. I met a couple guys' girlfriends. I was surprised at how open they all were here. Once I saw creeper head to the bar I went back out. I decided to just drink water so I could enjoy the night. Even without the alcohol I was having a hard time dancing, too many people touching me. I felt good and couldn't help but notice how great the guys looked. I was dancing with Mary Lou when Lenny came up to dance with her and Hector came to dance with me. I figured he was a safe bet, because he's gay. He wasn't I might have moaned a bit when he was dancing behind me with his hands on my hips, my face brightened and I went back to the booth to visit for a bit, trying to pretend it hadn't happened. He'd have realized what happened if I ran out of the building. Anything to calm my raging hormones. I looked back over at him and h was dancing with someone else, without a care. Maybe he hadn't noticed after all. It was close to closing time and I still had to much excited energy, so I left to beat the parking lot traffic and headed home for a run. I'd run all night if I had to, every time someone brushed against me I imagined jumping them. This was the diet from hell. I was going to have sugar, just in moderation. I could limit it right or maybe next time we could do something other than dancing. Paintball sounded like a better idea and I hate getting shot at.

After my workout and shower I went to the hardware store and rented a paint sprayer and bought a lot of primer. I plugged the iPod in the dock and turned the volume up loud. I was spraying the walls like the guy had showed me. I was going to do at least two rooms before stopping for lunch. I got a couple coats on the living/dining combo and kitchen. I then covered the tub, toilet and counter so it would be ready when I got back. I quickly covered the stuff in the kitchen too. I had paint drips all over me so I went through the drive through. When I got back Austin and my dad were there.  
"Hey guy, how'd you know I was here?"  
"You had said you were coming here in the morning. When I went by your apartment your car wasn't there. I got here and found your dad."  
"I was just going to drop off the stove with the key you gave me. I saw him soon after I pulled up."  
"Well you're in luck I got extra food in case I got hungry later, but I can always go back out. Want some? I have some fancy napkins, but no plates here." I asked holding the bag of food out. We shared some food and went in. Austin had brought some tools to start taking up the tile so he brought them in. Dad offered to start paining since getting on the floor was harder for him. I helped get some tiles up for a few hours when dad was done. I thanked him and promised I'd come by for dinner soon. We had most of the tiles up, Austin had been right about them being easy to come up. He also gripped about bad installation, I was happy it was easier, since it was still a workout. When my dad left I turned the volume back to a disrespectful level and kept working. I wasn't paying attention to anything but the tiles in front of me. I was dancing on my butt when I turned my head and saw Austin standing close and looking at me. I accidentally threw the chisel, yelping, nearly jumping out of my skin. I shut the music off and glared at him.  
"Judas, why are you sneaking up on me?" He just laughed, making me smile.  
"I'm a few feet from you. I was going to ask if you were getting hungry. We've only got the tiles in front of you then we're done. I was going to take over since it's easier with the machine, I had to watch for a minute though. You're having fun though, aren't you?"  
"Oh, sorry. I never thought I'd be the home improvement type of person, but it's not bad. I like that I instantly see the result. You hit the chisel a few times and the tile is gone. Plus, I want to get it done soon so I can move in. Food sounds good. What do you want for dinner? I'm buying since you're helping."  
"I can't take much more grease this weekend. How about subs? Are you going running with me tonight?"  
"Subs sound good. Yeah I'll go with you, when do you want to go?"  
"How about an hour after we eat that way the food has settled a bit. I don't like running right after a meal." Me neither. I might be getting better at it but I'll still vomit if I run after eating too much.  
"Sounds good, I'll let you finish this then and I'll start picking up some." I made my way around picking up drink bottles and making sure the spray gun was washed remembering how he explained it. We were off to a great start. I was taking tomorrow off though. I might be able to run, but now that I was done, my arms were like Jell-O. In fact, tomorrow I'm taking the full day off.  
"Even God rested on the seventh day." I grumbled to myself.  
"Taking tomorrow off?"  
"Just talking to myself. I am though. My arms are killing me. I'll finish tonight, but I I don't know if I'll be able to lift them tomorrow."  
"You mind if I have Brett over here to help me with the floor?" Like I could say no to him having help when he's gone out of his way to help me.  
"No, I don't mind. I'm not hiding the house, I just didn't want everyone coming in before it was done. I wouldn't be able to get anything done with a crowd in here. Once one person finds out it'll be all over the burg, and everyone will know. I told my mom and grandma the other day though. It might already be out. No one from Rangeman would give out my address though so I'm not too worried about it. "  
"Want me to go pick up the subs or do you want to come with?" He gave me his order and I took off. After we ate we put all the tools in his truck and I went home to change. I didn't run far tonight just enough to make sure I slept good. Brett was headed to the new place early tomorrow so I gave him the key went home and barely made it through the shower before passing out. I slept like the dead, and the alarm wasn't able to keep me up today. I shut it off and went back to bed.

I felt a bit guilty that Austin was working on my house while I was cuddled up sleeping. I headed over and was surprised they were finishing the stain. I thought it would take longer for to get the rest of the gunk off the floor.  
"Hi, wow, I didn't think you'd have gotten this far. When did you get here?"  
"Hi, so do you like it, it's permanent."  
"I do. It looks amazing."  
"We should be putting the sealer on tomorrow afternoon. We came back last night. I wanted to get it prepared for today. I'm glad you like it." I couldn't stop looking at it. It was just like the photo, only not super glossy yet.  
"Thank you, both of you. What's next for today?"  
"We're going to take the privacy screen down then we'll call it a day."  
"Sound's good show me what I can do to help."

After looking at them we, OK Brett pointed out that they were just screwed in place and only had to be unscrewed. The rest of the post and railing was perfectly intact and you couldn't tell it had ever been there one it was off. They went back to Bretts' apartment to get cleaned up and they had plans so I said I'd see them tomorrow. I called Lula and asked if she wanted to go shopping, then headed to her place and picked her up.

"Hey white girl! Where we headed?"  
"I need new furniture. I'm looking for a sofa, table, and some chairs, after a rug. I need a rug. I want it nice, but I want to go as cheap as possible. I can charge it if I have to since I'll have a steady check from Rangeman, but I want an actual paycheck first."  
"I know just the place. Rickie down on Martin St sells real nice stuff. He's cheap and he'll give you discount on account of being real friendly before." She gave directions and we showed up to a shady looking giant warehouse, I could at least look, but probably wouldn't be buying.

"Rickie, this here is Stephanie Plum, she's a bounty hunter and my friend. We're looking for some real nice furniture. She wants a whole new living room and dining room."  
"Lula, it's been too long baby. You have to come see me more often. It's nice to meet you Miss Plum. Come on back I'll show you my good stuff. You won't find a better deal anywhere else."  
"Call me Stephanie, thanks." I looked around and he had a lot of nice stuff. Do people steal furniture?  
"Stephanie!" Lula Yelled from behind a few rows of stuff. "Come here this is the perfect couch. It's a fainting cough! You gotta get this it would give your apartment the attitude it needs."  
"Wow Lula, I don't think I'd have the attitude to compete with it ever." It was a bubblegum pink monster of a fainting couch. I was beginning to wonder if Lula had been the one to pick out the original house paint scheme.  
"You got a point. This has more attitude than you. You probably don't want a makeover to match it do you? I could get this and it would match my place. But I don't have the room. Maybe, no. I don't have the room."  
"I'm going that way to look" I pointed to the back wall, and left fast before she found another perfect piece.

In the end, I got a small navy blue sofa that was extremely comfortable, two white chairs to match it, a small hexagon dining table that would be perfect for poker a lamp and two large rugs. I ended up maxing out my American Express, but I didn't spend more than I would have on just one sofa at Macys. He said I could pick it all up in a few days, after I declined delivery and said I couldn't take it today. Thankfully I had a job waiting at Rangeman or I'd be eating at my parents nightly trying to pay that bill, and pay Austin, Dillon, and now Brett. We headed to the mall Lula needed to get a new handbag and it required Macys. We ended up at the food court, and never found the right bag at Macys.

I dropped Lula off at home and headed to the gym. I worked out harder today than yesterday so I took that as a sign of improvement. I really wanted to get a donut, but settled for a smoothie. It might have been uncomfortable to go dancing, but I was doing great. The sluggishness from cutting out sugar hadn't lasted long and I was full of energy, which was helping me get in shape faster. I have no delusions that if I was eating sugar still I would go to the gym instead of eat a donut. I would have chosen the donut. So dancing was out. But there was still stuff I could do. I chose to work on me and didn't cave last night which made me incredibly proud of myself, not that I was going again any time soon. What if we did go play paintball? It would help Lula and I work on our aim Maybe they wouldn't all shoot me. I was remarkably better now that I wasn't terrified of my gun, but Lula couldn't hit the side of the car from 20 feet away.

 _Want to play paintball Thursday night? We can go as a group again.  
Who are you going to ask?  
Same group as yesterday  
Heck yeah! They'll be all over me. I look damn good with a gun!  
I'll ask tomorrow.  
_With that said and done, I settled in and started my Spanish homework. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went by fast. Word spread fast about paintball, we all called in making sure to keep an number of players, to not overwhelm the place. I spent my time at Rangeman learning my new job. I was doing searches and setting meetings with new clients. I was learning about the different services offered and the products used. I started working on the schedule and was figuring out most of the partners, and making sure they were paired up right on the schedule. Austin and Brett had finished the floor downstairs at the new house, before he went back home. My dad waited while the carpet upstairs was installed. Dillon came over and finished the painting and by the time it was done I was seriously broke. Thankfully I'll get a paycheck soon. I was thankful for the food offered at Rangeman and had an extra meal at my parents that week. I was ready to start moving in soon. But tonight, Lula and I were out to find Carl. We were camped out by his place waiting for him in Lula's firebird. I was already regretting it since Lula was pissed at me.

"Are you going to be mad the whole time we're here?" The silence and tension finally got to me.  
"Are you still going to be here the whole time?" Obviously, that's a yes.  
"Lula all I said was that you need training. Heck, we both do."  
"No, you do. I'm just fine."  
"Lula you shoot at everyone who calls you fat. I don't know if I should happy or terrified that you usually miss, since you'll end up in prison if you actually hit them. How much longer do you think we'll be lucky, and not actually need training? I've been kidnapped, stalked, shot, my cars and apartment have been firebombed, we've barely escaped death so many times. We need training, or a new job."  
"I've never been stalked or shot, and my house has never been on fire. Maybe it's just you." Wow, thanks for the ego boost.  
"You've been kidnapped and shot at. You got lucky you weren't shot. Besides with training you could be a bounty hunter yourself, not just my back up. And you'd be better back up since I know you could shoot the person shooting at us, instead of being scared you'll shoot me."  
"I could be a bounty hunter now if I wanted. I just thought we were partners."  
"We are, but can you honestly say that you're 100% sure you could protect me as well as Tank protects Ranger. Do you honestly 100% believe I could protect you as well as Tank could protect Ranger? Cause I don't believe either."  
"I don't need to be Tank, I could just call Tank."  
"Is that really good enough for you? Aren't you tired of needing to be rescued?"  
"Not by them fine men."  
"So that's it then? You won't get any training?"  
"You can bet I won't."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
I got out and stormed up to Crazy Carls' place. Lula stormed out next to me.  
"Carl, I know you're in there. Today's your lucky day! I quit!" I yelled.  
"What do you mean you quit? You can't quit!" Lula was going into rhino mode, which would only match mine.  
"Just what I said I quit! I'm done! Have fun getting Crazy Carl! I'll see you at paintball tomorrow! But I'm done!" I yelled at her and started walking away.  
"Fine, quit then. I'll show you! Carl, you better be ready cause I'll shoot your crazy ass if you fight me!" She had her gun out again. Didn't I just say you can't shoot everyone?  
Lula went to pound on the door and Carl opened it with a bat. Lula lifted her gun while he swung the bat. The gun went off as her arm flung to the side and everyone stopped and looked. I pulled my own gun out and shot the door next to Carl. "That was a warning!" I told him.  
"I can't believe you shot me. Shit this hurt." Complained to Lula. When the gun went off it had grazed my arm, just a flesh wound, but getting shot isn't fun. "This, is why I said you need training! You just freaking shot me!" Carl still stood there watching. "Cuff Carl and put him in your car. Carl, I will shoot you in the balls if you even think of running. Get your ass in the car! Can this day get any worse? Lula lets go." Wisely no one argued with me. Mostly because Carl wasn't usually a bad guy, just an obnoxious drunk who got in trouble a bit too often.  
"Do you want to go to the hospital first? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"No, we'll drop him off then you can drop me off. I think I have some tape in my bag."  
"I thought you weren't going to take me in, since you quit." Carl said once we were in the car.  
"I am quitting. My partner Annie Oakley over here just shot me, and according to her she's a great shot. Why wouldn't I quit?" I said as I started wrapping my arm in some tape.  
"I said I was sorry. It's just a flesh wound."  
"Would you like a flesh wound?" I glared at her. "Just get the training come with me to a gun range, take some self-defense classes, I'm not asking for much. Once you do that I will partner up with you again. I know it was an accident and I'm not mad at you, not really. I just, I'm done. I need a break from being a crazy magnet."  
Lula turned the music up and it was a quiet ride. When we got to the station I was asked what happened to my arm, and I lied saying I caught it on a nail and got cut. Lula needs the training and maybe to lose a gun or two, but I wasn't reporting one of my best friends. I then went to the hospital where I got a few stitches and some pain killers. I wasn't home an hour before my phone started ringing.

"Stephanie what's this hear you were at the hospital, are you OK? Marie said they're hiring at the button factory again."  
"I'm ok mom, not even really injured. I quit bounty hunting, but I'm not looking for another job. I'll call you back my other phone is ringing." Tank was calling my cell phone.  
"Little girl, what happened?"  
"Lula accidently shot me. It was just a flesh wound, and barely that. A few stitches and I'm good as new."  
"Lula shot you?"  
"she was aiming at Crazy Carl, he hit her arm, and when she shot it hit me."  
Silence. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
"Yeah. Carl's back in jail and I quit working for Vinnie. Lula and I talked about it, she doesn't want training of any kind, not even target practice. I don't want to get shot, and I don't think my luck will last forever, so I quit."  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
"Thanks." I hope this doesn't ruin my friendship with Lula, but self preservation has to be a good step.

I plopped on my bed and winced when my arm hit. I drug myself back up, to the kitchen and took a pain pill, then headed back to bed. I fell asleep feeling pretty proud of myself for standing my ground, and not making a fool of myself over being shot again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay. A few things came up and I realized that yes it is completely unbelievable that Stephanie would wake up and be done with the disastrous lifestyle she leads, but after contemplating it I don't mind if it's overplayed or if it's unbelievable, it's just for fun. On anther note, my daughter moved back in and now all my family is all under one roof. I love it!

The next day I woke up and rolled over hurting my arm the slightest bit. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the last time. However, I knew I wouldn't be allowed to play paintball with the guys tonight. After my morning workout, I get ready for the day. Since I had client meeting today I could either wear the uniform or dress up. Since the new clients come from the wealthier side of town I decided to dress up. I opted for white pant suit with a flared leg, and barely contained my curls in a twist. I still had a tan from the beach so it looked amazing instead of washing me out. My blue eyes seemed to pop, so I added little makeup going for the natural look, apart from an extra layer of mascara for courage. I turned the classic rock power mix on in the car and was delighted to hear Crazy train by Ozzy. I sang along, building far more confidence than I had reason for.

Aside from being the only female working in the building I was the only bright one. Everyone was in their black uniforms. I secretly felt pretty, dang special. I was complimented by a few people. No one noticed my bandaged arm, but Tank remembered and hollered at me to come in when I walked by his office.

"Client meetings today?"

"Yeah. You said I could dress up instead of the uniform if I had meetings."

"You look good, I was just checking what you were working on today. Quite the opposite of the uniform though." He smiled.

"Thanks, yeah I have meetings until lunch, then I have a few walk throughs and I should have time for a few searches in between things. Are you going out to play paintball tonight?"

"Take someone with you to the walk throughs. You're not playing paintball with stitches. I'm not sure if I'll make it."

"I planned on seeing who had free time and having them come with me. I know I can't play. I was going to go along and see if they wanted to look over options securing with us. They had a few questions when I called to tell them to expect and invasion tonight. Mostly they're just interested in the office and where they store the extra equipment. No problems yet, just a precaution. They have a space for ranged ammunition practice as well as a safety obstacle course they wanted us to see, since so many guys here are former military, they're offering a discount if they go with a contract. Probably they're looking for a discount themselves. It's worth considering. The risk of providing them security is low enough that even with a discount you'd still make a profit, plus some of the guys seem to like the place. It'd be another Rangeman perk."

"Could be beneficial, see what they need and what they're looking for as a discount. We'll run the numbers and discuss it then."

"You got it, boss. Need anything else?"

"How's your arm?"

"Better. Barely hurt this morning. I'm more worried about my friendship with Lula."

"She shouldn't be allowed a weapon." I don't think Tanks over the fake engagement. He turned and continued his work. I guess I'm dismissed. I guess now that I'm working for him and Ranger isn't here he can come up with more than a few words at a time. He's still not overly chatty, but it's progress.

My meetings went great, I had another two walk throughs scheduled for Monday, and I closed the deal on 3 before stopping for lunch. So far, I have a perfect record of client meetings, which means I'm awesome. Although I'm worried about one of them, the financials just aren't there according to my search. I made a note to consider it more later. I went in the kitchen to find a sandwich for lunch. I ran into Lester, Zip, and Brett. I swear he's everywhere now that we've talked. Although it could just be that we work together so I'm bound to see him now.

"Hey beautiful, you look beautiful!" Smooth, I smiled anyhow. The others nodded looking me over.

"Thank you! I don't have to dress like the men in black when I have meetings."

"So, ready for tonight? You going to be on my team?"

"No, I can't play. But I do get to go, I'll be talking to the owners about security, they're hoping we can come up with a good deal for them."

"Why can't you play?" Zip was the first to ask, though you could tell the others were thinking it.

"Just an accident the other day. I'm fine but I had to get a few stitches."

"What kind of accident?" I wasn't telling them about Lula. I don't know why I still need to defend her. It's not like she'd keep it a secret if it were reversed.

"I got in a fight with an orange cheetah, or maybe a blue Zebra. No, I got in a fight with some steps and a curling iron. It was just an accident. I'll root for your team tonight though." They looked at me funny, trying to figure out what I was talking about. Since I'm OK I figure they'll leave it alone, that and because while they were looking at each other I snuck away. Running straight into Tank.

"Don't tell them about Lula. She doesn't have the best reputation. This wouldn't be a plus for her." He raised his eyebrow and nodded. I headed back to my desk and got to work.

I went with Hector and Manny to do the walkthroughs. Hector smiled when he saw me probably remembering the alarm system I hated, and now I was selling it. I smiled back and said bang and he laughed. He was thinking about it. Manny evidently didn't know what I was talking about. I was surprised it hadn't made its way around the office. I played on my phone a minute and looked up at him.

"¿Habla usted Inglés? He smiled and shook his head no. I was wondering if I could practice Spanish without him telling anyone I was learning. I tilted my head and contemplated it, just deciding to say OK. Besides I didn't want Manny to know and report it Ranger. I want to know what he says when he starts going off in Spanish. Manny said he could translate and I thanked him. I remember being a bit afraid of Hector when I first met him, but aside from the tattoos he has a roguish face. I know he can be deadly, but that's not all he is. I'm not sure why I wanted to trust him out of everyone, but I figure no one would stand up to him and his reputation with knife skills.

The first walkthrough went mostly OK. The client was getting the most expensive, without being evasive set up we had. His leering got creepy, but Manny would get his attention when he got too close. The rest of the work day went well, and went by relatively fast. I was looking forward to seeing the paintball range with its safety obstacle course and gun range. I could take my dad some time I bet he'd have fun. Plus, he would give me a few times before turning it into a contest and there wouldn't be any bets placed behind my back. I couldn't guarantee it from anyone else.

I stopped by the gym to do my workout and found Hector outside my car when I came out. Guess my secret isn't so secret after all. I smiled and said hola, not sure what he needed if he didn't speak English and didn't know I knew some Spanish.

"Hello, Estefanía"

"Hello Hector. I take it you do understand English, just don't want people to know?" He nodded. "Hop in we'll talk on the way so no one spots you." He nodded once and got in the driver seat. I should care since it is my car, but I really don't mind.

"Do you report everything about me to Ranger like some of the others?"

"No. If he's needed or you're in danger, then si I would. But he doesn't need to know every detail." I knew he was a good choice. I smiled at him again

"Thank you. You might just be my favorite man in black." Which caused him to smile. "I'm learning Spanish in secret. I was wondering if I could practice it with you to help me learn faster without letting anyone else know."

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" I should have expected that question.

"Some people speak in Spanish in front of me knowing I don't know it, and I would like to know what's being said."

"Si, I will help you. I will keep your secret. You can come to my office and I will help you know more about the equipment we use. No one will suspect it. I have a computer program that can translate and I can offer that as a translator instead of Manny."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you don't report everything, privacy isn't something I've had in a very long time. I am going to get it back. Did you find me by the trackers or did someone find out I come here?"

"Trackers. Once you started working towards keeping yourself safe, I blocked your trackers from everyone but myself. I won't abuse it, but no one is blocked from me. You're not endangering yourself, there's no need for everyone to know your whereabouts."

"I lied. You are my favorite man in black. I couldn't keep going the way I was. I was scared too often and humiliated even more." He nodded.

"Are you still scared?"

"Sometimes. Not as bad as before though."

"I will watch over you. I will teach you what I know as well."

"That's the problem. I appreciate it, but I need to be able to protect myself. I shouldn't need a hero all the time."

"Yes, you will learn to protect yourself. I will help. You learn fast. Until then, you have me as a friend."

"Thank you. I should head to the paintball park, are you going? Where would you like me to drop you off at?"

"Yes, I am going, I can ride with you if you don't mind. I had fun last week, should be fun tonight too. What actually happened to your arm anyhow?" I nodded and headed that way.

"Lula wanted to prove to me that she didn't need any training, because without it I was quitting. She shoots at people just because they call her fat and she misses everything. I don't want to accidently get shot while she watches my back. I had quit because she refused and she went to collect the skip with her gun, and she accidently shot me. It barely grazed my arm. I'm fine. But I needed a few stitches so Tank won't let me play, and I'm sure it would hurt to get hit there. People look at Lula and still see hooker, I didn't want to put anything else in the bad column for her so I just made up something like a fight with an orange cheetah. She has orange hair sometimes, and she wears zebra print. But no one will assume an orange zebra is Lula. They look at me like I'm crazy."

"Is she going to get training?"

"Not that I know of. She said she was sorry, but that it barely hit me. Then she didn't have anything else to say to me." He just shook his head.

"Why did you trust me enough to tell me you speak English?"

"You may be clumsy and untrained at times, but you're loyal. Even with Lula shooting you, you protect her from the silent judgement. She's left you stranded and you always forgive. You saw tank throw a man out the window the first day you met him, and you never told anyone. You protected Ranger and his men. I knew you'd keep it secret. Why did you trust me?"

"You look a bit scary at first, so no one will question you too much, you won't have to lie for me, most won't even ask you. But underneath it is someone who's loyal and kind. You have access to everyone's secrets, yet I've never heard of you spreading gossip." He just looked at me for a bit studying me, made me want to squirm.

"You see more than most." I drive around in ugly cars covered in garbage, looks don't show everything.

The paintball fields were huge. There were 5 parks. They were all leveled differently, and I really wanted to go play, but chances were way to high I would get hit within seconds, and I wasn't allowed. I found the owner Bud, he was in his early fifties, with a bit of silver in his black hair, but in great shape for his age. He wore jeans and a black shirt and looked like he was friends with everyone.

"Miss Plum, I have to say thanks for calling this in, there were more than we thought, but I had made sure I left the advanced field closed for the time. I don't think I've ever seen so many big guys all dressed the same." He smiled shaking his head.

"Call me Stephanie, please. It's quite a sight, but I can assure you, they're great men."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I can usually spot a bad seed with ease. Your men were friendly and polite, they're just having fun, we'll let them have their fun and get them at the end."

"I can't go on the field today, I'm sorry. I seem to have cut my arm a bit but I'd love to get them. Unfortunately, even if I were out there, I'm a bit outclassed."

"Are you able to hold a gun and shoot?" I nodded "Then that won't be a problem. I've got you covered. I'm not as young as I used to be, so I'm outclassed as well. We'll get them anyhow."

"I can't wait to see what you have in mind. Let's see what kind of security you're looking for and then we'll go play."

I followed him to the office where he pointed out the spots he wanted covered. I suggested another kind of lock, and then we moved on to the range.

"As long as you aren't shooting explosives I don't mind what kind of weapon you bring out here. I just don't need a fire out here. There's a pistol area, then 100yd 300yd, 1000yd with a 10ft second level rifle platform, and a competitive 1100yd." The range was set up nicely. There were five wide rows set up so probably 5 people with space to stretch could shoot at once. They were separated by rows of waist high bushes that looked like they were groomed. There was a simple, but nice covered pavilion for each space. The pavilion for the 1000yd was the underside of the platform, on top sat 4 shooting benches. At the end of each was a large boxed in mound of dirt meant to collect any extra bullets. Their design was simple, organized and safe. It was a lot for something they weren't sure they would share.

"Wow. This is great. I know the guys would have fun out here, there are a few I know of who would regularly use this. Do you mind if I take some photos for the presentation to my boss?"

"Go for it, just keep them within the office, we don't offer this section to the whole public. We're a bit picky on this side. If you're in need of this field you're in need of privacy. I was hoping part of this could be secured by making sure the right people are back here and I could open it up to a bit more. There's some people who pass the checks, but I'm unsure of them. I've heard your checks cover more than most."

"Yes, we are thorough with our screening and that could be added. I appreciate the privacy of using the fields. I think it will make more of the men comfortable with the idea of coming out here. I'd like to ask if you could run a search on myself, if you haven't already, and my father, Frank Plum. I'd be more than willing to pay for our time out here, I think he'd love it. If we don't pass that's fine as well. I know how my history looks."

"You're an exciting girl, but I don't think you're presently a threat to me. Sometimes things just explode, but you got up and went back to work instead of moping around about it. That's not a bad thing in my book. You and your father are welcome here. We did run a search on you and your company. Spending time with your father is an important thing. It's nice to hear you want to." I blushed a bit at the compliment. I'm really enjoying the time I've gotten to spend with him lately as well. I never had that kind of relationship with my mom, but then Val never had a real relationship with my dad either.

"Thank you, I'll call to set up an appointment when we can figure out a time. If your obstacle course is anywhere as great as this, I'm sure we'll want to do that as well. "

"Sounds good to me, it's just this way. I think you'll approve," he had a huge grin as we walked the course and he showed me what all it entailed, and I was curious.

"My son thought he wanted to be a DEA agent, and I was a bit afraid. I taught him how to shoot so I wasn't worried about that, but it's a lot easier shooting at a stationary target or dinner through a scope. I wanted to make sure he could clear a room or fight his way out of a back alley." He started explaining as we entered the area. It was boxed in but it was impressive, even if it weren't me checking it out. I snapped some photos as I looked around. There were twelve, simple but strong moveable walls, six popper targets, nine plates, three clays and twelve metric targets. He had a binder with him and showed me the different layouts he had printed for easy access.

"These are what we found through different I.P.S.C. course designs, however they can be arranged however you'd like. My son ultimately decided to enlist, but I have no doubt that this has helped him. I couldn't choose his path for him, but I tried to give him as much information and training as I could provide to keep him safe." I was touched at how much he helped his son. He never tried to keep him a dangerous job, instead he gave his son the knowledge to stay safe.

"He's very lucky to have a father like you. This was an amazing thing you did for him." This time it was his turn to blush a bit.

"I'm the lucky one, I couldn't have asked for a better son." I know my mom loves me, but I wished she could be more like this man.

"I will show this to the guys, but I can almost guarantee they will want to add this to their company benefits. I can't imagine them passing this up. We'll look at it in the morning and tomorrow afternoon if you're free I'd like you to come in to the office and we'll go over the numbers. I can't be exact without discussing it since this isn't our standard job, however we have the men and the means to do this. Does any time tomorrow afternoon work for you?"

"How about Monday at 2 pm? Would that be OK?"

"Of course. I'll add you to the visitors' log, just tell the men at the desk who you are, they'll give you a pass and escort you to my office."

Sounds good to me, now let's go have some fun, shall we?" I couldn't help but light up with a huge smile. He was planning an attack on the guys and with what he's shown me, we have a fighting chance.

"I'm more than ready to see what you have in store for them."

We walked back towards the office where a small shed sat. When he opened the door, I was even happier. There was a golf cart in armor! It was complete with black metal panels and tinted windows, it had a small opening window on each door and in the back just big enough to shoot out of. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"This is perfect. This is going to be fun."

"I told you we'd have fun. I've got one more surprise for ya." We grabbed our gear and he had called a buddy Max up who smiled and asked if we were ready. There were now 2 of the gulf carts! Oh my, I was excited. He told Max to pick girly colors. That I was outnumbered and injured so I was left on the sidelines, so they were on my team. I introduced myself and said how glad I was that they were my team. I couldn't have hidden my excitement if I wanted.

A new game started shortly after that and we started on opposite ends after everyone was on the field. The first ten people we easy since they had no idea what was going on. We laughed the whole time, driving too fast and shooting at everyone. By the time we were done, the black armored gulf carts were covered in paint and almost every Rangeman had splattered pink paint on them. Everyone loved the gulf carts and no one was upset we had cheated after all, it's not every day you get hit in a drive by paintball shooting from the bat mobile.

"Can we get a photo of all of us?" We did and I got a photo of my team. I thought I'd have to sit the whole thing out, and I ended up having more fun than if I had been running around hiding from everyone searching for an opening.


End file.
